Desert
by shirayuki nao
Summary: Hyuuga Hiashi memerintahkan Hinata untuk menikah dengan Gaara dengan alasan persahabatan antar desa. Dan Hinata menerimanya. Maka dimulailah kehidupan Hinata di Sunagakure sebagai pendamping hidup Gaara
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto-sensei

Genre: Romance, Hurt/Comfort, sedikit Humor

Rate: T semi M

Warning: gaje, jelek, abal, bahasa kasar, OOC, dll

Halo semuanya, aku coba buat fic Gaahina. Semoga kalian menyukainya. Maaf kalau ada kemiripan dengan cerita-cerita lain...

Desert

"Aku, para tetua klan, serta para tetua Konoha telah sepakat untuk menikahkanmu dengan Kazekage Sunagakure sebagai lambang hubungan persahabatan antara Konoha dan Sunagakure. Dan jangan coba-coba menolak. Buatlah dirimu berguna dengan menikahi Kazekage. Lalu aku tidak ingin mencoba kabur, jangan membuatku malu. Kalau itu sampai terjadi aku akan membunuhmu. Mengerti?" kata Hyuuga Hiashi dengan nada yang tak mau dibantah.

"I-i-iya," Hinata hanya bisa pasrah. Ayahnya sudah jelas-jelas memberitahu dirinya bahwa ia tak diterima. Apalagi yang bisa ia perbuat. Jujur ia shock dan terima. Ia ingin menikah dengan orang yang dicintainya. Bukan dengan orang tak dikenal. Mengapa harus dirinya yang dijadikan tumbal?

"Sekarang kembalilah ke kamarmu. Besok kamu akan berangkat pagi-pagi sekali ke Sunagakure."

"Ba-baik Otou-sama," kemudian Hinata membungkukkan badannya sebagai tanda hormat lalu keluar dari ruangan itu.

Setelah berada di kamarnya Hinata menangis terisak-isak. Ia tak berani menolak perintah Ayahnya. Ia tahu bahwa sejak dulu Ayahnya menganggap dirinya tak berguna. Tak becus. Tak pantas menjadi seorang Heiress. Ia tahu Ayahnya menginginkan adiknya, Hanabi yang menjadi Heiress. Karena adiknya kuat dan ia lemah. Karena itukah Ayahnya menyingkirkan dirinya?

Ia hanya ingin dicintai. Ia hanya ingin diterima. Ia hanya ingin orang lain tahu bahwa ia ada. Dan ia bukan orang yang tak berguna. Apakah bila ia menikahi Kazekage, Ayahnya akan senang? Pikiran tersebut melintas di kepalanya.

Lagipula ia memang tak memiliki pilihan. Kabur? Kemana, ia tak memiliki tempat dan Ayahnya sudah mengancam akan membunuhnya bila ia kabur. Jadilah berguna kata Ayahnya. Ya, ia bisa berguna bila menikahi sang Kazekage. Tapi meski begitu ia tetap merasa bahwa Ayahnya telah membuangnya. Menjualnya pada sang Kazekage.

Sementara pikiran-pikiran buruk terus-menerus melintasi benaknya. Ia tertidur dengan air mata yang masih mengalir.

.

..

...

Kini Hinata tengah berdiri di depan gerbang Konoha bersama teman-temannya. Mereka semua mengucapkan salam perpisahan untuk Hinata. Serta Kurenai-sensei dan Hokage ke Lima juga berada di sana. Tapi ia tak melihat Ayahnya serta adiknya mengantarkan kepergiannya. Ia sedih. Ia sakit hati.

Kurenai-sensei menatap Hinata dengan cemas, "Kamu yakin dengan pilihanmu Hinata?" tanyanya.

"Ya"

"Kamu bisa menolak bila kamu tak mau," katanya lagi.

Hinata hanya menanggapinya dengan senyuman sedih. Lalu ia berpamitan dengan Kurenai-sensei.

Kini Hinata, Shikamaru, dan Neji bersiap berangkat menuju Sunagakure. Shikamaru ditugaskan kesana karena ia mengenal daerah Sunagakure dengan sangat baik. Berhubung ia kerap kali ditugaskan ke sana. Dan Neji berperan sebagai pendamping Hinata.

Untuk terakhir kalinya Hinata melambaikan tangannya pada teman-temannya dan membalik badannya. Mungkin ini kali terakhir ia melihat Konoha. Ia menangis dalam diam dan berjalan ke depan. Ia tak mau melihat ke belakang karena itu akan membuat dirinya semakin berat untuk meninggalkan kampung halamannya. Teman-temannya. Cintanya. Untunglah Naruto tak ada untuk mengantarkan kepergiannya. Bila ia melihat Naruto mungkin ia akan hancur lebur tak sanggup untu bertahan lagi. Ia tahu Naruto serta timnya dalam misi karena itu mereka sama sekali tak mengetahui tentang kepergian Hinata. Hinata bersyukur karenanya. Ia teringat perkataan Kurenai-sensei yang persis sama dengan Kiba dan Shino menanyakan apakah ia yakin dengan pilihannya? Yah ia tidak punya pilihan bukan? Atau dalam keadaannya ia tak bisa menolak. Tapi, sungguh Gurunya serta teman-teman timnya adalah orang yang sungguh mengerti dirinya. Mereka sadar bahwa ia tak menginginkan pernikahan ini. Mereka tahu bahwa ia mencintai Naruto. Selalu. Meski mereka sudah ia anggap sebagai keluarganya sendiri. Bukan berarti mereka dapat menolongnya. Ini tanggung jawabnya sebagai anggota klan Hyuuga, karena ia tak mampu menjadi seorang Heiress. Andai ia lebih kuat, mungkin Ayahnya takkan mencampakkannya seperti ini.

Neji dan Shikamaru yang sedari tadi berada di kanan dan kiri Hinata hanya diam melihat Hinata menangis. Mereka sedikitnya mengerti bagaimana perasaan Hinata. Maka dari itu mereka membiarkan saja Hinata menangis untuk melepas segala kesedihannya. Dengan begitu Hinata akan menjadi lebih tenang nantinya. Akhirnya setelah satu jam perjalanan Hinata berhenti menangis. Membuat kedua laki-laki yang bersamanya mendesah lega. Bagaimanapun mereka berdua bukan tipe yang mampu menghibur perempuan yang menangis.

"Kamu tak apa Hinata?" tanya Neji.

"A-a-aku ba-baik-baik saja Nii-san," jawab Hinata dengan tergagap.

"Kalau kamu tak mau kita bisa kembali," kata Neji lagi.

"Tak apa kok Nii-san," jawab Hinata.

Neji mengerutkan keningnya menanggapi perkataan Hinata, "Kamu yakin? Kazekage itu sepertinya bukan tipe orang yang punya kasih sayang. Ia tampaknya orang yang kejam," kata Neji lagi.

"Ia tak seburuk itu," kata Shikamaru. "Gaara adalah orang yang memiliki kasih sayang juga. Ia hanya tak tahu cara menunjukkan kasih sayang itu."

Neji mengerutkan kening menanggapi perkataan Shikamaru, "Mengapa kamu bisa berkata seperti itu? Kamu bahkan tak mengenalnya."

"Aku bisa melihatnya saat ia bersama Temari dan Kankuro."

"Oh, perempuan berkucir empat itu? Bagaimana hubungan kalian? Kapan kalian akan menikah," tanya Neji.

Wajah Shikamaru yang selalu tenang itu menampakkan semburat kemerahan yang tipis, "Bukan urusanmu," jawab Shikamaru gugup.

"Oh ayolah Shikamaru. Pantas saja kamu senang sekali kalau ditugaskan ke Sunagakure. Padahal yang lain tak betah ke sana, tempat itu kering dan panas."

"Tak seburuk itu. Sunagakure adalah tempat yang indah."

"Ya buatmu. Karena kekasihmu tinggal di sana," kata Neji dengan senyum mengejek.

Hinata yang sedari tadi diam saja mendengarkan percakapan keduanya mulai tertarik. Ia tersenyum senang saat kakak sepupunya itu menggoda Shikamaru.

"Benarkah itu Shikamaru? Jadi kamu sering datang ke Suna?" tanya Hinata senang.

Shikamaru hanya mengangguk kecil. Hinata tersenyum senang melihat jawaban Shikamaru. Setidaknya ia tak betul-betul ditinggalkan sendirian pikirnya.

Mereka bertiga melanjutkan perjalanan itu. Yah perjalanan ke Suna membutuhkan waktu tiga hari. Waktu yang cukup lama dan akan membuatmu lelah secara fisik. Serta mental untuk Hinata. Karena semakin dekat ke Suna membuat Hinata semakin gugup dan takut. Meski ia mengenal Gaara. Well, teknisnya ia hanya pernah melihat Gaara saat ujian Chuunin. Lalu berikutnya ia diberitahu oleh Naruto bahwa Gaara menjadi Kazekage Suna. Sepertinya Naruto menganggap Gaara sebagai sahabatnya. Tapi tetap saja ia tak pernah berbicara sepatah katapun dengan Gaara. Teman-temannya bilang Gaara berubah. Tidak seperti Gaara saat ujian Chuunin dulu. Teman-temannya bilang Naruto yang mengubah Gaara.

Sungguh ironis, akhirnya ia harus menikahi sahabat orang yang ia cintai. Kita tak tahu takdir kita bukan. Orang yang kita cintai belum tentu orang yang ditakdirkan untuk kita.

"Kita hampir sampai," kata Shikamaru. "Itu gerbang depan Suna," katanya sambil menunjuk ke suatu bangunan di tengah hamparan pasir.

"Kamu yakin Hinata? Kita masih bisa kembali sekarang. Tapi saat kamu memasuki gerbang itu kamu benar-benar tak bisa kembali," kata Neji.

"Ya Neji-niisan. Aku yakin," jawab Hinata mantap.

Neji menatap Hinata sejenak. Neji melihat keteguhan dari mata Hinata. Ia tersenyum tipis lalu mengelus kepala Hinata.

"Semoga kamu bahagia," kata Neji lirih.

"Ayo cepat! Mereka sudah menunggu kita," teriak Shikamaru yang sudah jauh di depan.

"Iya, iya. Aku tahu kamu sudah tak sabar untuk menemui kekasihmu," ejek Neji.

"Bukan itu! Kamu tak lihat ada rombongan Suna yang menunggu kedatangan kita di gerbang," tunjuk Shikamaru ke arah gerbang. Disana ada sebuah rombongan yang terdiri dari beberapa orang.

"Ah iya. A-ayo kita tak boleh membuat mereka menunggu lebih lama," kata Hinata.

Mereka berjalan dengan cepat menuju gerbang itu. Ternyata apa yang mereka kira salah. Rombongan itu bukan rombongan kecil melainkan rombongan yang sangat besar. Tampak di kiri dan kanan jalan ada penduduk Suna yang datang untuk melihat calon istri Kazekage mereka.

"Aah..." desah Hinata. Ia gugup melihat rombongan yang besar itu. Tiba-tiba ada yang menepuk bahunya dari belakang. Tampak seorang perempuan dengan kucir empat yang cantik.

"Kamu pasti Hinata," katanya. "Aku Temari, kakak Gaara dan itu Kankuro, adik laki-lakiku juga kakak Gaara," tunjuknya pada seorang laki-laki yang membawa boneka. "Senang bisa bertemu denganmu Hinata. Aku harap kamu akan senang tinggal di sini," katanya lagi.

"I-iya," jawab Hinata.

"Ayo! Aku akan mengenalkanmu dengan Gaara," kata Temari sembari menarik tangan Hinata.

"Nah Hinata, ini Gaara calon suamimu," kata Temari. Lalu ia menyerahkan diri Hinata pada adik laki-lakinya dan berbalik pergi ke tempat Shikamaru. Meninggalkan keduanya ke dalam kecanggungan.

"Uhm...hai," kata Hinata gugup.

"Kita akan menikah dua minggu lagi," kata Gaara .

Hinata terkejut dengan pernyataan Gaara itu. Tapi ia tetap menjawab, "Iya."

Di tengah kecanggungan itu, seorang anak laki-laki kecil yang kira-kira berusia tujuh tahun menyelinap di antara Hinata dan Gaara.

"Ini," kata anak itu malu-malu sembari menyerahkan sebuket bunga daisy.

"Terima kasih," kata Hinata sembari menerima buket bunga itu. Lalu ia menjongkok di depan anak kecil itu. "Siapa namamu?"

"Kei," kata anak itu malu-malu.

"Nama yang bagus," kata Hinata. Lalu ia mengusap kepala anak itu dan membawanya ke dalam pelukannya. Lalu ia berdiri sambil menggendong anak itu dengan buket bunga di tangan kanannya.

"Sini," kata Gaara. Lalu ia mengambil buket bunga itu dari tangan Hinata.

"Terima kasih," kata Hinata sembari tersenyum pada Gaara. Lalu ia mengalihkan pandangan lagi ke Kei. "Jadi Kei, mana Ibumu?" tanya Hinata lembut.

"Di sana," tunjuk Kei ke arah penduduk desa yang berdiri di sepanjang jalan.

Hinata tersenyum lagi sembari mendekap Kei.

Tiba-tiba datang para tetua Suna ke tempat mereka berdiri. "Kamukah Hyuuga Hinata itu?" tanya salah satu dari para tetua.

"I-iya," jawab Hinata. Lalu ia menurunkan Kei dan melepaskannya dari pelukannya. Kei berlari menuju arah kerumunan sembari melambaikan tangan.

"Aku lihat kamu pintar menghadapi anak-anak," kata tetua yang lain.

"Aku menyukai anak-anak," jawab Hinata sembari tersenyum.

"Oh itu bagus!" seru tetua. "Kalau begitu kamu dan Gaara bisa cepat-cepat membuat anak," katanya dengan penuh semangat.

"Iya itu benar. Penduduk Suna pasti akan senang sekali menyambut kelahiran calon pemimpin Suna," jawab tetua yang lain.

Sementara para tetua berdebat tentang hal itu. Wajah Hinata semakin merah padam. Yang benar saja, ia bahkan belum menikah dengan Gaara. Ia saja baru berbicara dengan Gaara untuk pertama kalinya beberapa menit yang lalu dan langsung disuruh membuat anak oleh para tetua ini.

Gaara melihat wajah Hinata yang telah berubah merah padam hanya tersenyum dalam hati. Ia tahu bahwa perempuan yang akan dinikahinya ini sangat malu atas perkataan para tetua. Yah para tetua memang sangat ingin Gaara menikah dan memberikan mereka pewaris. Bahkan sebelum ia menerima Hinata sebagai calon istrinya. Para tetua terus-menerus mencerca dirinya untuk menikah dan tak henti-hentinya memberikan foto anak-anak perempuan yang menurut mereka pantas. Kalau saja mereka bukan tetua Suna dan ia tak menghormati mereka. Mungkin ia akan membunuh mereka dengan pasirnya karena telah mengganggu. Sementara kakak laki-laki dan kakak perempuannya menatap Gaara dengan geli. Pernah Gaara memprotes mereka untuk membelanya. Tapi mereka malah bilang bahwa ia harus menikah. Gaara tahu apapun yang akan dikatakannya tak akan membuat mereka membela dirinya. Bagaimana tidak kedua kakaknya sedang di mabuk asmara. Ya Kankuro dengan murid Gaara, Matsuri. Dan Temari dengan bocah Nara itu. Gaara tahu mereka berdua menikmati penderitaan Gaara lari dari kejaran para tetua yang memaksanya untuk menikah. Setidaknya sekarang sudah berakhir, katanya dalam hati.

"Cukup!" kata Gaara pada tetua. "Kalian membuatnya malu."

"Ah, untuk apa malu. Lagipula dalam dua minggu ini kalian akan menjadi suami-istri."

"Ya. Tapi bukan berarti kalian dapat membicarakan hal tersebut di depan umum."

"Haha... Baiklah kami mengaku salah. Selamat datang di Suna, Hinata," setelah mengatakan itu para tetua pergi meninggalkan mereka berdua.

"Para tetua sudah pergi, angkat kepalamu!" perintah Gaara pada Hinata yang sedari tadi terus menunduk untuk menyembunyikan wajahnya yang memerah.

"Terima kasih," kata Hinata pada Gaara. Masih tampak semu kemerahan di wajah Hinata.

Gaara lalu memberikan buket bunga daisy yang dipegangnya pada Hinata lagi. "Ini," kata Gaara.

Hinata menerima buket bunga itu dari Gaara dan wajahnya yang bersemu menjadi merah padam. 'Menarik,' pikir Gaara.

"Gaara apa yang kamu lakukan sampai wajah calon istrimu merah padam seperti itu? Kamu tak berbuat yang aneh-aneh pada Hinata selagi kalian kutinggal berdua bukan?" tanya Temari dengan penuh selidik.

"Untuk apa bertanya, jelas-jelas Gaara melakukannya. Lihat saja wajah Hinata yang merah padam," kata Kankuro sambil tertawa.

Setelah ia mengatakan itu. Ia mendapat pandagan mematikan dari Neji dan Gaara. Lalu ia tertawa gugup.

"Ia memerah karena kepanasan," kata Gaara.

"Oh begitu. Ayo cepat kita ke rumah," kata Temari.

"Kalau begitu aku dan Neji akan mencari penginapan untuk malam ini. Kami akan kembali ke Konoha besok pagi. Ohya, Gaara, ini surat perjanjian Konoha dan Suna dari Hokage," kata Shikamaru sembari menyerahkan sebuah gulungan.

"Datanglah nanti malam ke rumah untuk makan malam dan merayakan kedatangan Hinata," kata Temari.

"Haah... mendokusai"

Temari hanya tersenyum mendengar jawaban kekasihnya itu, "Sampai jumpa," kata Temari. Lalu ia mencium Shikamaru, kemudian pergi sembari melambaikan tangan.

.

..

...

"Nah Hinata, ini adalah rumahmu yang baru," kata Temari pada Hinata.

Kini Hinata, Temari, Gaara, dan Kankuro tengah berdiri di halaman depan sebuah rumah. Rumah itu tak sebesar kediaman Hyuuga tapi cukup besar untuk ditempati sebuah keluarga. Tampaknya Hinata akan menyukai tinggal di dalamnya.

"Rumah yang indah, Temari-san," kata Hinata.

"Terima kasih Hinata. Dan jangan panggil aku dengan embel -san. Panggil dengan -nee," kata Temari sambil tersenyum.

"Oh, benar. Dan panggil aku dengan -nii," kata Kankuro ikut-ikutan.

"Baik Temari-nee, Kankuro-nii," kata Hinata sembari tertawa kecil.

"Ya. Dan panggil Gaara dengan sebutan honey," kata Kankuro sembari tertawa keras.

Perkataan Kankuro otomatis membuat Hinata memerah dan serta merta ia mendapat jitakan dari Gaara dan Temari.

"Tak usah kamu pedulikan," kata Gaara pada Hinata.

"Hei, apa salahnya? Itu panggilan yang wajar untuk orang yang akan segera menikah. Betulkan adikku sayang?" tanya Kankuro pada Gaara.

Gaara yang dipanggil sayang oleh Kankuro langsung memberikannya pandangan membunuh. Sementara itu Hinata menatap mereka sembari menyembunyikan senyumnya.

"Jangan menatapku seperti itu!" protes Kankuro.

"Seperti apa?" tanya Gaara geram.

"Uh...uh..."

"Kalian berdua hentikan itu!" perintah Temari. "Hinata ayo masuk! Aku akan menunjukkan kamarmu," ajak Temari pada Hinata.

Hinata masuk ke dalam rumah itu. Ruangan di dalam rumah itu didominasi dengan warna putih dan biru muda. Hinata bisa melihat sebuah foto keluarga yang dibingkai terpajang di ruang tamu. Foto itu menampakkan Temari dan Kankuro yang sedang tersenyum bersama Gaara yang terlihat tak nyaman. Terlihat jelas bahwa Gaara tak suka difoto. Tapi kedua kakaknya menahannya untuk berdiri tenang di sana. Hinata tersenyum kecil melihat hal itu.

"Apa yang kamu lihat?" tanya Gaara yang tiba-tiba muncul di belakang Hinata.

"Ka-ka-kazekage-sama," kata Hinata dengan tergagap.

Gaara mengerutkan keningnya dan menatap Hinata. "Berhenti bicara dengan tergagap!"

"Maaf"

"Dan jangan panggil aku Kazekage. Panggil aku dengan namaku," perintah Gaara.

"Baik Gaara-kun," kata Hinata.

"Lalu apa yang kamu lihat?" Gaara mengulangi pertanyaannya pada Hinata.

"Uhm... itu," tunjuk Hinata pada sebuah foto.

"Oh"

"Gaara-kun tampak tak nyaman di foto itu," kata Hinata lirih.

"Uh, ya. Mereka menyeretku paksa dan tiba-tiba ada suara jepretan kamera," kata Gaara kesal.

Hinata tertawa kecil mendengar pengakuan Gaara, lalu ia berkata, "Kamu harus membiasakan dirimu untuk lebih sering tersenyum."

Gaara menatapnya bingung dan kaget. "Bagaimana kamu bisa berkata seperti itu sedang ini adalah pertemuan kita yang pertama?"

"Ah, kamu lupa. Kita pernah bertemu saat ujian Chuunin."

Gaara menatapnya lagi. Bingung. Ia terdiam sebentar berusaha mengingat kenangan masa lalu. "Kamu yang bertarung dengan Neji."

"Ya"

"Gaara tunjukkan kamar Hinata!" teriak Temari.

"Ayo!"

"Ah...iya," Hinata mengikuti Gaara berjalan ke lantai dua. Gaara membuka sebuah pintu berwarna coklat. Lalu ia masuk dan melihat ke dalam. Ruangan itu berwarna putih. Ada tempat tidur di tengah-tengah ruangan itu dengan seprai bercorak bunga. Ada sebuah lemari, meja, dan kursi di dalam kamar itu. Lalu ada sebuah pintu lagi, sepertinya itu pintu kamar mandi.

"Beristirahatlah dulu. Kamu pasti lelah. Kalau ada perlu sesuatu bilang saja. Kamarku ada di sebelah."

"Uhm...ya. Terima kasih, Gaara-kun"

Gaara hanya mengangguk menanggapi ucapan terima kasih Hinata. Lalu ia keluar dari kamar Hinata.

Setelah Gaara keluar, Hinata meletakkan barang yang dibawanya di kasur dan merebahkan diri. Sejujurnya ia tak membawa banyak pakaian. Karena pakaian Konoha tak cocok digunakan di daerah sepanas Suna. Kulitnya bisa terbakar bila ia menggunakan pakaian tersebut. Besok ia akan meminta Temari untuk menemaninya berbelanja. Ia merebahkan diri di atas kasur. Sepertinya tinggal di sini tak seburuk pikirannya. Orang-orang di sini menerima dirinya. Temari-nee dan Kankuro-nii juga baik padanya. Gaara juga baik meski ia bersikap dingin. Tapi Gaara tak semenakutkan yang diingatnya saat ia bertemu di ujian Chuunin. Ia dapat melihat Gaara lebih lembut dari dulu. Sementara pikirannya terus melayang. Hinata jatuh tertidur.

.

..

...

Kini Hinata, Gaara, Temari, Shikamaru, Neji, dan Kankuro duduk di meja makan menikmati makan malam.

"Ini enak sekali Temari-nee," kata Hinata pada Temari.

"Syukurlah. Aku baru-baru ini belajar masak. Untunglah kamu menyukainya," kata Temari dengan senyum mengembang di wajahnya.

"Ya, belajar untuk menjadi ibu rumah tangga yang baik," ejek Kankuro.

"Diam kamu!"

"Oh, ayolah kak. Kapan kalian akan menikah?"

"Itu bukan urusanmu!" balas Temari.

"Setelah pernikahan Gaara dan Hinata. Aku akan mengajukan permohonan pada Hokage," kata Shikamaru tenang. Yah, karena Shikamaru adalah seorang Shinobi Konoha, ia harus meminta izin Hokage untuk menikahi Temari yang notabane penduduk Suna agar ia bisa tinggal di Suna atau Temari tinggal di Konoha.

"Shika!" protes Temari. "Kenapa kamu memberitahu mereka?" kata Temari dengan wajah yang bersemu.

"Adikmu kan Kazekage. Cepat lambat dia akan tahu juga. Lagipula kita membutuhkan izinnya," jelas Shikamaru.

Temari menatap Gaara penuh harap, "Tunggu setelah dia mendapat izin Hokage baru aku memberikan jawaban."

Yah setidaknya Temari harus puas dengan jawaban yang diberikan Gaara. Lalu mereka melanjutkan makan disertai obrolan ringan. Sampai akhirnya Neji dan Shikamaru memutuskan untuk pamit.

"Kalau begitu sampai jumpa Hinata. Kami akan datang dengan yang lain saat pesta pernikahanmu," kata Shikamaru.

"Besok kamu tak perlu mengantar kami, karena kami akan berangkat sebelum matahari terbit. Lebih baik kamu beristirahat saja," kata Neji. Lalu ia memeluk adik sepupunya dan membisiki Hinata agar memberitahunya bila Gaara atau orang lain menyakitinya dan menyuruhnya untuk menjaga diri.

Setelah melepas pelukannya pada Hinata, Neji mengalihkan pandang pada Gaara. Neji berjalan ke arah Gaara dan membisikinya sesuatu. Kemudian ia pamit pada yang lain dan mengajak Shikamaru keluar dari rumah itu.

"Apa yang dikatakan Neji padamu?" tanya Kankuro.

"Bukan urusanmu," balas Gaara.

Ia berjalan masuk dan naik ke atas menuju kamarnya. Di dalam kamarnya Gaara memikirkan perkataan Neji padanya. Yah, sepertinya Neji sangat menyayangi calon istrinya. Bila berani berkata seperti itu pada Gaara. Kasih sayang. Gaara bukan orang yang dapat mengungkapkan perasaannya dengan baik. Mungkin di luar ia tampak dingin, tapi ia menyayangi Temari dan Kankuro. Dan Naruto. Hanya merekalah orang yang terpenting baginya. Mereka menerima dirinya. Tak seperti orang lain yang tak menginginkan keberadaannya. Bahkan Ayahnya menganggap dirinya sebagai alat. Sedang Ibunya, ia tak mengenal Ibunya.

Dua minggu lagi ia akan menikahi Hinata. Entah apa yang akan terjadi bila saat itu tiba. Kata-kata Neji tadi kembali terngiang di kepalanya.

'Kalau kamu sampai menyakiti Hinata. Maka saat itu juga, aku akan membunuhmu'


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto-sensei

Ya, aku update juga. Maaf buat kekurangan dan kesalahan yang ada di fic ini. Ohya trus di fic ini aku buat Sasuke belum kembali ke Konoha demi kelanjutan ceritanya. Trus soal kemiripan cerita ini ma fic yang lainnya. Emang ia fic ini terinspirasi dari semua fic GaaHina yang pernah aku baca. Jadi mungkin polanya sama dan aku ngembangin ceritanya. Semoga kalian suka. Met baca...

Thanks buat: Reita, zoroutecchi, kyu's neli-chan, Uzumaki Panda, Kou Todoryu 'Kyuuketsuki', Ai HinataLawliet, nn, GaaHinalover's, Rie Mizuki, GaaHinaSasu-L, Akane Fukuyama, zeroismine, Ichaa Hatake Youichi males login, uchihyuu nagisa, mayraa, Aya Harukawa, Nerazzuri, Ira Cloudsomnia, OraRi HinaRa, and all silent reader.

Reita: iya. Emang cerita ini mirip sama beberapa fic yang pernah aku baca. Fic2 itu yang jadi inspirasi fic ini

zoroutecchi: uhm, mereka nikahnya sih rencanannya 2 minggu lagi. Tapi gak tau deh chapter keberapa. Mau datang? Silahkan aja. Aku aja yang ngadain pernikahan mereka gak diundang. Hiks... Soal alur kecepatan, aku udah dibilang juga sih beberapa kali soal itu. Aku udah berusaha buat alur cerita lebih lambat. Tapi entah mengapa tetap aja kecepatan. Maaf ya...

Uzumaki Panda: salam kenal juga^.^ nih udah aku update

Ai HinataLawliet: hehe... Maunya. Tapi aku gak bisa nulisnya. Hiashi gak sekejam itu kok. Di chap ini dijelasin tentang alasan Hiashi. Kalau menurut aku pribadi, Hiashi itu karakter yang gak bisa ngungkapin perasaan sayangnya. Soal para tetua, yah meki mesum mereka itu ninja yang hebat lho makanya bisa jadi tetua

nn: nih udah aku update

GaaHinalover's: masih lanjut kok. Rencananya sih cerita ini bakalan cukup panjang

Rie Mizuki: yap, thanks

GaaHinaSasu-L: maunya, tapi sayangnya di fic ini, Sasuke belum balik ke Konoha. Hiks...

zeroismine: thanks. Nih udah update...

Ichaa Hatake Youichi males login: haha... Makasih. Nih udah update

Desert

Chapter 2

Hinata mengerjapkan matanya dan merenggangkan badannya. Setelah ia sadar sepenuhnya dari tidur. Ia melihat keluar jendela. Tampak cahaya matahari yang berusaha menyelusup di antara tirai.

"Sudah siang," gumamnya. Ia mengalihkan pandang pada jam yang terletak di meja samping tempat tidurnya. Ketika melihat jam yang tertera, ia membelakkan matanya dan berseru kaget, "Jam 12!"

Hinata langsung melompat turun dari kasur, mengambil handuk dan lari ke kamar mandi. Dari kamar mandi terdengar suara shower yang dihidupkan tanda orang yang berada di dalamnya sedang menikmati acara membersihkan diri itu. Uhm, mungkin tak tepat dibilang menikmati karena tampaknya gadis itu mandi dengan terburu-buru. Tak lama kemudian, Hinata keluar dari kamar mandi mengenakan sebuah handuk yang meliliti tubuhnya. Sayangnya tepat saat itu juga terdengar suara pintu yang dibuka serta sebuah suara, "Hinata, kamu sudah bangun?" tanya suara itu.

Hinata diam terpaku melihat orang yang berdiri di pintu kamarnya. "Ga-Gaara," panggil Hinat gugup.

Tapi Gaara tak merespon panggilan Hinata itu. Ia hanya menatap gadis di depannya. Meneliti pamandangan yang disuguhkan gadis itu. Ia menatap rambut Hinata yang basah dan kacau. Kemudian wajah Hinata yang merona. Turun ke bawah ke lehernya yang jenjang. Kulit yang lembut. Payudara yang menyembul di balik handuk. Turun ke bawah ke sepasang kaki yang indah. Gaara terus menerus menatap Hinata naik turun.

Sementara itu wajah Hinata bertambah merah. Dan ia merasakan perutnya mulas. Dengan tergagap Hinata berusaha menyadarkan Gaara. "Ga-Gaara," panggil Hinata lebih keras. Gaara merespon panggilan itu, ia menatap ke mata lavender milik Hinata. Dengan mengumpulkan keberanian, Hinata berkata, "To-tolong ke-keluar," katanya.

Gaara menatap Hinata kaget. Tapi ia tetap keluar dari kamar itu. Sebelum keluar ia berkata, "Makan siang sudah siap. Turunlah."

Hinata hanya mengangguk sebagai jawaban. Lalu Hinata melihat Gaara keluar dari kamarnya dan menutup pintu. Setelah Gaara keluar, Hinata jatuh berlutut. Ia menangkupkan tangan pada wajahnya yang sudah merah padam.

.

..

...

"Mana Hinata, Gaara?" tanya Temari pada adiknya.

"Sedang ganti baju," jawab Gaara datar.

"Kamu tidak mengintipnya kan Gaara," goda Kankuro.

Gaara mendelik mendengar perkataan Kankuro. Ia menatap Kankuro dengan dingin. "Aku tidak..." Belum selesai Gaara bicara, terdengar suara yang merdu dari arah tangga.

"Uhm... Si-siang. Ma-maaf a-aku terlambat," kata Hinata.

"Tak apa Hinata. Kamu pasti lelah setelah perjalanan kemarin," kata Temari dengan senyum.

"Hei, Hinata," panggil Kankuro.

"Ya," jawab Hinata.

"Gaara mengintipmu ya tadi," goda Kankuro. Seringai masih setia menghiasi wajahnya.

"A-a-apa?" tanya Hinata gugup. Sementara wajahnya sudah mulai memerah.

"Haha... Aku cuma bercanda," kata Kankuro lagi.

"Oh..." kata Hinata yang masih berusaha menghilangkan rona merah di wajahnya.

"Jangan mengganggunya lagi. Ayo kita mulai makannya," perintah Temari.

Mereka semua duduk di kursi dan menikmati makan siang itu.

"Hinata, kita keluar untuk berbelanja yuk?" ajak Temari.

"Uhm... Ba-baik Temari-nee."

"Kita keliling mencari pakaian untukmu. Ah, akhirnya aku punya teman untuk diajak berbelanja. Gaara dan Kankuro sama sekali tidak enak diajak jalan." protes Temari.

"Itu karena kamu berbelanja terlalu lama," protes Kankuro.

"Tentu saja. Aku kan harus mencoba dan memilih pakaian yang bagus," balas Temari.

"Tapi kamu masuk ke terlalu banyak toko," balas Kankuro.

"Aku kan melihat mana yang lebih bagus."

"Tapi itu membuatku lelah dan bosan."

"Kamu saja yang dasarnya pemalas."

"Enak saja. Kekasihmu itu yang malas."

"Apa? Meski begitu dia mau menemaniku berbelanja. Dan ia tidak banyak cerewet sepertimu."

"Tentu saja. Ia kan takut padamu," ejek Kankuro.

"Apa katamu!" teriak Temari marah. Temari berdiri dari kursinya dan menatap marah pada Kankuro.

Kankuro pun telah berdiri dari kursinya dan balas menatap Temari kesal. Sedangkan Hinata hanya bisa melongo menatap pertengkaran itu. Gaara tetap makan tak menghiraukan pertengkaran di depannya.

"Aku selesai," kata Gaara. Ia berdiri dan berlalu dari tempat itu. Hinata menatap kepergian Gaara dalam diam. Sementara Itu Temari dan Kankuro telah kembali duduk di tempatnya masing-masing. Mereka melanjutkan makan mereka. Hinata pun melanjutkan makannya setelah terheran-heran melihat kericuhan keluarga itu.

Akhirnya mereka bertiga selesai makan. Kankuro pamit pergi. Ia masih ada pekerjaan yang harus dikerjakannya. Sementara Hinata dan Temari mencuci piring. Selesai mengerjakan itu, mereka berjalan keluar untuk memulai sesi belanja mereka.

Mereka berkeliling toko, memilih dan mencari pakaian yang cocok. Penjaga toko melayani mereka dengan sopan dan hormat. Orang-orang di jalan juga menyapa mereka dan menunduk hormat. Kini mereka berada di sebuah toko pakaian. Hinata telah mencoba beberapa pakaian yang ada. Bermacam-macam pakaian telah dicoba dan ditunjukkan di depan Temari. Akhirnya mereka membeli beberapa stel pakaian santai, beberapa buah gaun serta gaun tidur. Dan yang membuat Hinata merah padam. Temari memaksanya membeli pakaian dalam berenda yang terkesan seksi.

"Kamu kan akan segera menikah. Jadi tak ada salahnya bukan?" bujuk Temari.

Hinata hanya bisa menghela napas pasrah. Ia sama sekali tak bisa protes.

Setelah puas berbelanja, mereka memutuskan untuk kembali ke rumah. Lagipula hari sudah sore. Mereka mengobrol sepanjang perjalanan. Kebanyakan sih Temari yan bercerita, ia menceritakan tentang Gaara. Kesukaan Gaara, sifat-sifat Gaara, dan hal yang diketahuinya tentan adiknya itu atas permintaan Hinata. Hinata ingin lebih mengenal calon suaminya itu. Bagaimanapun ia dan Gaara akan segera menikah.

Sesampainya di rumah, mereka mengambil minuman dingin untuk menghilangkan lelah. Tak berapa lama terdengar suara pintu yang dibuka menandakan ada orang yan masuk ke rumah itu. Tampak sosok Kankuro yang kelelahan. Ia menghempaskan tubuhnya di sofa.

"Haaah... Hari ini melelahkan sekali," kata Kankuro. "Ohya, hari ini Gaara akan menginap di kantornya. Banyak laporan yang harus diselesaikan," lanjutnya lagi.

"Oh begitu. Kalau begitu nanti aku akan membawakan makan malam untuk Gaara," kata Temari.

"A-aku saja Temari-nee," kata Hinata.

Temari menatap Hinata. Kemudian mengangguk setuju sambil tersenyum.

"Ma-makan malam ha-hari ini aku saja yang buat sebagai ucapan terima kasih karena telah mengajakku belanja," kata Hinata dengan senyum.

"Oke, Hinata-chan. Aku juga mau mencoba masakanmu. Lain kali kita masak bersama ya," kata Temari lagi.

Hinata mengangguk. Kemudian ia masuk ke dapur dan menyiapkan makan malam untuk hari itu. Setelah selesai, ia menata makanan itu di meja. Dan memasukkan sebagian ke dalam rantang untuk dibawa ke kantor Kage. Hinata berjalan santai sambil menikmati pemandangan di sekitarnya.

Beberapa menit kemudian, ia telah sampai di kantor Kage. Ia berjalan masuk ke dalam. Tempat itu tampak sepi, hanya ada beberapa orang penjaga yang menyapa Hinata dengan sopan. Hinata balas menyapa dengan senyum.

Ia berjalan terus hingga sampai di sebuah pintu. Hinata mengetuk pintu perlahan. Terdengar suara dari dalam yang menyuruh Hinata untuk masuk. Maka ia membuka pintu dan masuk ke dalam ruangan tersebut. Ruangan itu didominasi oleh warna putih. Hinata dapat melihat foto-foto Kazekage dijejerkan di dinding sebelah kiri. Terdapat juga sofa berwarna coklat serta meja. Lalu tepat di depan pintu terdapat meja kerja yang cukup besar dengan setumpuk dokumen yang menggunung tinggi. Dan sosok Gaara yang duduk di belakangnya.

"Hinata?" panggil Gaara terkejut karena kedatangan Hinata yang tiba-tiba. Ia tak menyangka gadis itu akan datang ke kantornya.

"A-aku da-datang membawa ma-makanan," kata Hinata gagap sambil mengangkat rantang yang dibawanya.

Gaara hanya diam saja tak merespon perkataan Hinata. Kemudian ia berdiri dan berjalan ke arah sofa. Hinata mengikuti.

Mereka duduk di sofa itu berhadap-hadapan. Hinata meletakkan makanan yang dibawanya di meja itu kemudian menatanya di meja itu. Setelah itu ia menuangkan secangkir kopi untuk Gaara.

"Kamu sudah makan?" tanya Gaara.

"Be-belum."

"Makanlah juga."

Mereka makan dalam diam. Tiba-tiba Gaara bersuara, "Kamu yang memasaknya?" tanya Gaara.

"I-iya"

"Ini enak."

Hinata memerah mendengar pujian Gaara. "Te-terima ka-kasih."

Setelah mereka selesai makan. Hinata merapikan meja itu kembali. Sedangkan Gaara kembali melanjutkan pekerjaannya.

"A-ada yang bisa kubantu?" tanya Hinata.

Gaara mendongakkan kepalanya yang sedari tadi tertunduk. "Tidak perlu. Itu hanya akan membuatmu repot. Pulanglah."

"Tapi aku mau membantu," balas Hinata tegas.

Gaara menatap Hinata. Ia melihat tekad di mata gadis itu. "Baiklah. Sebagai permulaan kamu bisa memisahkan dokumen ini dalam beberapa kelompok."

Maka Hinata mulai bekerja. Ia membaca dokumen-dokumen itu sekilas kemudian mengelompokkannya. Setengah jam kemudian ia selesai. "Selesai," kata Hinata riang. "Ada yang bisa kukerjakan lagi?" tanya Hinata.

Gaara menatap Hinata heran. Gadis itu tampak bersemangat membantunya. "Kamu bisa membantuku membuat laporan," kata Gaara pada Hinata.

"Baik"

Maka mereka bekerja berdua di dalam ruangan itu. Berjam-jam berlalu dan Hinata mulai kelelahan. Berkali-kali ia menguap hingga akhirnya jatuh tertidur. Gaara yang melihat Hinata telah tertidur, menggendongnya masuk ke dalam pelukan Gaara. Membawa Hinata ke sofa dan membaringkannya. Kemudian menyelimuti Hinata dengan jubah Kagenya.

Entah apa yang terjadi ketika Gaara melihat sosok Hinata yang tidur lelap itu. Ia menggerakkan tangannya dan membelai wajah Hinata perlahan. Ia dapat merasakan halus kulit Hinata di bawah sentuhannya. Serta mencium wangi lavender dari tubuh Hinata. Gaara terbuai oleh aroma itu hingga ia tak sadar dan jatuh tertidur bersama Hinata. Gaara tak ingat kapan ia dapat tidur nyenyak. Karena Shukaku yang dulu ada dalam tubuhnya membuat ia tak pernah tidur. Dan setelah Shukaku tak ada. Ia tetap tak bisa tidur dengan lelap karena telah terbiasa. Tapi wangi ini membuatnya merasa nyaman dan tenang.

.

..

...

"Hmmmh..."

Hinata menggumam kemudian menggerakkan tubuhnya. Tapi entah mengapa tubuhnya tak bisa bergerak. Ia merasa tubuhnya tertahan oleh sesuatu. Ia menggerak-gerakkan tubuhnya berusaha lepas.

"Hentikan itu." Hinata membeku mendengar suara itu. Ia membuka mata terkejut. Kini mata lavendernya tengah menatap ke sepasang mata emerald. Ia terpaku menatap sosok di hadapannya. Perlahan warna merah merambati wajahnya, menyadari kondisinya kini.

Ia berada dalam pelukan Gaara. Tangannya terkepit di antara tubuhnya sendiri dan tubuh Gaara. Menyentuh dada Gaara yang bidang. Sedangkan tangan Gaara berada di pinggang Hinata. Sementara itu di bawah, kaki Hinata dan Gaara saling bertautan.

Menyadari kondisinya, wajah Hinata semakin memerah. Sadar bahwa ia tidur dalam pelukan Gaara semalaman. Dan yang membuat wajahnya semakin merah. Mungkin saat ini wajah Hinata sama merahnya dengan rambut Gaara. Tatapan intens Gaara padanya. Ada sesuatu yang berkilat di mata Gaara. Gairah. Membuat Hinata gelisah dan bergerak-gerak lagi.

"Diamlah Hinata," kata Gaara serak.

Hinata terkejut mendengar suara Gaara yang serak. Dan Hinata menatap Gaara tanda bertanya.

"Kalau kamu terus bergerak-gerak seperti itu. Aku tak yakin bisa menahan diriku lagi," katanya masih dengan suara serak. Hinata menatap Gaara bingung.

Gaara menatap Hinata, kemudian mengarahkan pandangannya ke bawah. Hinata mengikuti arah pandangan Gaara. Kemudian Hinata terkesiap lirih, "Ah..."

Ya, wajah Hinata tidak mungkin lebih merah lagi dari ini. Bagaimanapun Hinata sudah dewasa dan ia jelas sadar apa yang dimaksudkan oleh Gaara. Kini Hinata sadar ada uhm sesuatu yang menonjol di sana. Ia dapat merasakan tonjolan itu. Tepat di bagian bawah sana dan terasa pas sekali.

Mereka terdiam dengan kondisi mereka. Menikmati kebersamaan mereka. Lupa bahwa kini telah pagi dan ada orang atau lebih tepatnya banyak orang yang kini berada di gedung Kage itu untuk bekerja. Yang sewaktu-waktu dapat masuk dan memergoki mereka berdua. Yah seperti yang sekarang ini terjadi.

Terdengar suara pintu terbuka disertai suara panggilan, "Gaara-sen..." Suara panggilan itu terputus. Seorang perempuan berdiri di depan pintu menatap ke arah Hinata dan Gaara dengan pandangan terpaku. Perlahan wajah perempuan itu memerah perlahan. Sementara beberapa shinobi di belakang perempuan itu tersenyum melihat adegan di depan mereka.

"Ada apa Matsuri?" tanya Gaara tenang. Masih belum beranjak dari posisinya. Sedangkan Hinata yang melihat kedatangan tamu, refleks menyembunyikan wajahnya dalam pelukan Gaara.

Matsuri nama perempuan itu masih berdiri terpaku belum mampu bereaksi ataupun menjawab pertanyaan Gaara. Beberapa lama berlalu hingga akhirnya Matsuri sadar dari keterpakuannya. "Astaga! Apa yang kamu lakukan Sensei! Bersabarlah! Hanya beberapa minggu lagi hingga kalian menikah! Paling tidak jika kalian tetap mau melakukannya, lakukanlah di rumah! Bukan di kantor!" teriak Matsuri emosi.

Amarah Matsuri terutama ucapannya pada Gaara membuah Shinobi yang berdiri di belakangnya berusaha keras untuk menahan tawa mereka. Mereka jelas tak berani tertawa bisa-bisa mereka mati. Tapi sekuat apapun mereka menahannya tetap saja senyum geli terukir di bibir mereka. Terlebih karena teriakan Matsuri yang amat keras itu mengundang perhatian orang-orang yang ada di gedung Kage itu. Terlihat banyak Shinobi maupun Kunoichi yang ada berdesak-desakan untuk mengintip. Dan setelah mereka melihat apa yang terjadi terukir senyum di wajah mereka. Tak menyangka bahwa Kazekage mereka yang dingin itu tengah memeluk seorang wanita dan jika dugaan mereka tepat tidur semalaman bersama ditilik dari pakaian mereka yang berantakan, rambut mereka yang kusut, serta wajah mengantuk yang menandakan baru bangun tidur.

"Ada apa ini? Kenapa kalian berkumpul di sini?" tanya salah seorang tetua Suna yang menatap heran pada ninja-ninja Suna yang bergerombol di depan pintu ruangan Kazekage.

Ninja-ninja yang berkumpul itu bergerak memisah membentuk ruang agar para tetua dapat masuk dan melihat apa yang terjadi. Matsuri masih berdiri di tempatnya dan melanjutkan ceramahnya pada Gaara yang dengan tak pedulinya melanjutkan tidurnya.

"Sensei! Jangan pura-pura tidur!" protes Matsuri.

"Matsuri, sudahlah," tegur seorang tetua. Para tetua kini sudah berada di samping Matsuri yang membungkuk hormat kemudian melangkah mundur.

"Aku tak menyangka kamu melaksanakan saranku secepat ini, Gaara," kata seorang tetua.

"Ya, kami sih setuju-setuju saja. Kami semua memang sangat menantikan kelahiran calon pemimpin Suna," kata tetua yang lain.

"Baiklah kalau begitu. Lanjutkan saja, kami takkan mengganggu," kata tetua yang lain lagi.

"Bu-bukan begitu. Ka-kalian sa-salah paham," kata Hinata terbata-bata. Akhirnya ia mengangkat wajahnya dari pelukan Gaara dan bicara dengan tergagap serta wajah merah padam menatap begitu banyak penonton.

"Ah, Hinata. Tak usah malu," kata tetua yang pertama dengan senyum memahami.

Hinata menggerakkan tubuhnya. Berusaha untuk melepaskan diri dari pelukan Gaara.

"Ga-Gaara-kun le-lepas," pinta Hinata pada Gaara. Tapi Gaara tak mempedulikan permintaan Hinata. Ia tak peduli bahwa kini mereka berdua tengah menjadi tontonan. Yang ia tahu ia masih mengantuk dan ia merasa nyaman tidur dengan Hinata di sampingnya.

"Keluar!" perintah Gaara pada mereka yang berdiri di depan pintu. "Kalian mau tidur," katanya lagi.

"Baiklah, kami keluar," kata tetua yang kedua masih dengan senyum terukir di wajahnya.

"Cepat-cepat berikan kami cucu ya," goda tetua yang lain. Kemudian para tetua keluar dari ruangan Gaara diikuti Matsuri dan para ninja. Menutup pintu kemudian para tetua memerintahkan untuk tak mengganggu Gaara dan membiarkannya beristirahat selama dua jam ke depan. Lalu mereka membubarkan diri dari depan ruangan Gaara.

Sementara itu para tetua berjalan menuju ke ruangan mereka sambil bercakap-cakap.

"Sudah kuduga, perempuan Hyuuga itu memang pilihan yang tepat untuk Gaara."

"Ya benar. Gaara kelihatannya menyukai perempuan itu."

"Semoga saja mereka bahagia. Gaara sudah terlalu lama hidup dalam kesedihan. Kuharap perempuan itu membawa kebahagiaan baginya."

"Haha... Aku masih ingat ketika kita memberikan foto Hinata ia menatap foto itu lama kemudian mengangguk. Setelah sebelumnya ia selalu membuang foto perempuan yang disodorkan padanya dalam sekejap. Saat itu kupikir Gaara menyukai perempuan itu."

"Benar. Padahal kita begitu kelimpungan oleh Gaara yang terus-menerus berkeras tak mau menikah. Dan begitu melihat foto Hinata ia hanya mengangguk. Saat itu dalam hati aku berpikir 'akhirnya' ada juga yang ia sukai."

Begitulah percakapan itu terus berlanjut diiringi tawa para tetua yang mengingat penderitaan mereka saat memilihkan calon istri untuk Gaara. Yang berpuluh-puluh kali ditolak. Mereka telah menyodorkan setiap foto perempuan yang merupakan anak dari orang terpandang di desa Suna. Perempuan paling cantik di Suna, penduduk desa lain. Hingga mereka hampir putus asa. Mereka tak pernah terpikir untuk melamar Hinata karena mereka tahu bahwa Hinata adalah pewarin klan. Dan pastinya klan Hyuuga takkan mau memberikan pewaris mereka untuk menjadi istri Kazekage. Tapi di tengah keputusasaan itu kakak Kazekage muncul dan menyarankan Hinata Hyuuga. Mereka sempat menolak, tapi karena sudah sangat putus asa. Akhirnya mereka mencobanya juga. Dan Gaara menganggukkan kepala tanda persetujuannya. Maka dimulailah perjuangan mereka untuk melamar Hinata pada Hyuuga Hiashi yang dengan tegas menolak. Tapi mereka tetap berkeras membujuk Hiashi untuk memberikan putrinya pada Suna. Setelah diyakinkan bahwa Suna akan menyayangi Hinata dan menerimanya. Serta dengan penjelasan bahwa Gaara lah yang ingin menikahi Hinata setelah menolak puluhan calon lainnya. Akhirnya Hiashi setuju juga.

Saat itu yang ada di pikiran Hiashi adalah kebahagiaan putrinya. Ia tahu putrinya mencintai Naruto yang masih setia mengejar Sakura. Ia tak ingin putrinya terus mengejar sesuatu yang tak pasti. Terlebih ia tahu bahwa beberapa tetua serta sebagian anggota klan tak bisa menerima Hinata sebagai pewaris. Mereka beranggapan bahwa Hinata tak cukup kuat dan tak mampu memimpin klan. Neji atau Hanabi lebih pantas. Bila Hinata tetap di Konoha ia tetap menjadi pewaris. Dan membuatnya keluar akan menghilangkan haknya sebagau pewaris serta menghindarkan Hinata dari orang-orang yang menolak keberadaannya. Maka ia pun menerima lamaran Suna. Terlebih setelah mendengar bahwa Gaara sendiri yang menginginkan Hinata menjadi istrinya. Ia, Hiashi Hyuuga hanya menginginkan kebahagiaan putrinya. Sayang ia tak bisa mengatakan hal itu dengan jujur. Ia memerintahkan putrinya pergi meski dengan ancaman. Karena ia tahu bila ia berkata seperti itu putrinya akan setuju dan pergi meski hatinya sakit dengan perbuatan serta kepergian putrinya itu.

Kembali ke tempat Gaara dan Hinata

Gaara melanjutkan tidurnya setelah semua orang keluar. Sedangkan Hinata tertunduk malu mengingat kejadian yang barusan terjadi. Ia mau melepaskan diri dari Gaara. Tapi Gaara tak mengizinkannya. Maka Hinata pun pasrah membiarkan Gaara tidur. Ia tahu bahwa Gaara sulit tidur dari cerita Temari padanya. Ia merasa senang mengetahui Gaara dapat tidur bersamanya. Ia pun membiarkan Gaara tidur. Tangannya bergerak mengelus rambut Gaara yang terasa halus. Perlahan ada perasaan hangat yang menelusup ke hatinya. Iapun tertidur kembali.

.

..

...

"Temari-san," sapa Matsuri pada Temari.

"Hai Matsuri. Apa Hinata ada bersama Gaara? Ia tak pulang semalaman kemarin," tanya Temari.

"Uhm... Ada sih. Tapi mereka...uhm..." kata Matsuri gugup.

"Ada apa sih?" tanya Temari penasaran. Ia masih melanjutkan jalannya menuju kantor Gaara.

"Ah... Temari-san. Kami dilarang masuk ke ruangan Gaara," kata Matsuri lagi.

"Tak apa-apa. Biar aku yang tanggung jawab," kata Temari lagi.

"Bukan begitu. Masalahnya..." belum selesai Matsuri bicara Temari telah membuka pintu ruangan Gaara dan masuk ke dalamnya. Perlahan terukir senyum di wajah Temari dan kemudian senyumnya berubah menjadi senyum jahil.

"Matsuri, tolong ambilkan kamera," pinta Temari.

Matsuri terbelalak mendengar permintaan itu, "Anda mau..." Belum selesai Matsuri bicara Temari telah memotongnya. "Ya, cepat ambilkan sebelum mereka bangun."

"Baiklah."

Beberapa menit kemudian Matsuri telah kembali dengan sebuah kamera. "Terima kasih," kata Temari sambil mengambil kamera tersebut.

Ia berjalan masuk lebih dalam ke ruangan itu. Temari mensetting kamera itu agar tidak mengeluarkan bunyi dan flash. Kemudian ia berdiri tepat di depan sepasang manusia itu sambil tersenyum jahil. Memosisikan kameranya dan memfoto mereka beberapa kali, hingga ia mendapatkan gambar yang dianggapnya bagus.

Ia keluar dari ruangan itu mengajak serta Matsuri keluar. Lalu menyeret Matsuri untuk menemaninya mencuci foto. Setelah foto itu jadi Temari segera kembali ke rumah dan menulis surat untuk Shikamaru. Kemudian ia mengirimkan surat itu dengan elangnya sambil tetap tersenyum jahil.

"Ada apa denganmu Temari-nee? Kenapa kamu senyum-senyum begitu?" tanya Kankuro yang tiba-tiba muncul di belakang Temari.

Temari berbalik masih dengan senyum kemudian memberikan Kankuro sebuah foto yang membuat Kankuro tersenyum geli.

"Boleh ini untukku?" tanya Kankuro. Di kepalanya sudah terbayang rencana-rencana jahil.

"Ambil saja kalau kamu mau. Aku mencuci foto itu cukup banyak," balas Temari.

Kemudian Kankuro melihat elang Temari dan menatap Temari dengan pandangan bertanya. Temari mengangguk sebagai jawaban. Sepertinya otak jahil mereka membantu komunikasi mereka.

"Kalau kamu mencuci sebanyak itu. Berikan beberapa padaku," kata Kankuro lagi.

"Oh.. Baiklah. Aku mengerti," kata Temari. Temari memberikan beberapa foto lagi pada Kankuro.

Komunikasi kejahilan mereka betul-betul luar biasa.

.

..

...

Konoha

Shikamaru kini tengah makan bersama rekan timnya Chouji dan Ino. Ia tiba di Konoha pagi-pagi buta bersama Neji. Kemudian ia langsung pulang dan tidur di rumahnya. Kemudian siang hari ia pergi ke Gedung Hokage melapor misinya sekaligus balasan surat dari Gaara. Sekembalinya dari Gedung Hokage ia bertemu dengan Chouji dan Ino yang mengajaknya makan. Maka disinilah ia sekarang.

Shikamaru mendengar suara ketukan. Ia melihat ke arah jendela dan benar saja ada elang Temari di sana. Ia keluar dan membawa masuk elang itu. Kemudian ia mengambil surat yang ada di kaki elang itu. Tak lupa ia memberi elang itu minum dan makanan.

Ia membuka surat Temari dan membacanya:

'Dear Shikamaru,

Kuharap saat surat ini sampai, kamu sudah tiba di Konoha. Apa perjalananmu berjalan lancar? Apa kamu tiba di Konoha dengan selamat?

Shika, aku sangat senang hari ini. Tahukah kamu ketika hari ini aku berangkat ke kantor Gaara mencari Hinata, apa yang aku temukan di sana? Oh, kamu pasti takkan percaya apa yang aku lihat. Aku mengirimkan foto bersama dengan surat ini. Coba kamu lihat. Aku ragu kamu mempercayaiku bila aku mengatakannya padamu.'

Shikamaru berhenti membaca surat Temari. Ia mencari foto yang dimaksud Temari dan melihatnya. Maka kagetlah ia. Ia terpanan menatap foto itu. Tak percaya dengan apa yang dilihatnya.

"Apa yang kamu lihat sih, Shika?" tanya Ino penasaran. Ino kemudian merebut foto itu dari tangan Shikamaru dan mendesah terkejut. "Astaga," katanya dengan wajah yang mulai bersemu.

Chouji yang mulai penasaran pun melongok untuk melihat foto itu. "Mesra sekali," katanya lalu melanjutkan makannya lagi.

Sementara itu Shikamaru melanjutkan membaca surat Temari.

'Bagaimana? Kamu sudah melihatnya. Sungguh aku sangat bahagia melihatnya. Sudah lama sekali sejak Gaara bisa tidur senyenyak itu. Kurasa Hinata membuat Gaara merasa nyaman. Aku berharap Gaara akan bahagia bersama Hinata. Meski Gaara tak mau mengakuinya, tapi aku sadar bahwa Gaara tertarik pada Hinata. Sayangnya Gaara tak melakukan apapun. Jadi saat aku mendengar darimu bahwa Sakura dan Naruto pacaran. Sungguh aku merasa sangat senang. Mungkin aku jahat karena aku merasa bahagia saat Hinata tengah patah hati. Tapi setelah mendengar kabar itu, aku putuskan untuk meminta para tetua memberikan foto Hinata pada Gaara sebagai calon istri. Dan ia setuju!

Aku percaya bahwa Hinata akan membuat Gaara bahagia. Kuharap kelak Hinata akan mencintai Gaara dan melupakan perasaannya pada Naruto. Sungguh aku tak mau melihat Gaara sedih, ia sudah cukup banyak menderita.

Ohya, aku menantikan kedatanganmu kembali di Suna. Meski baru beberapa hari berlalu. Aku sudah merindukanmu. Lalu jangan lupa balas surat ini. Awas saja kalau kamu bilang malas untuk menulis surat balasan untukku!

Ps: Tunjukkan foto itu pada sepupu Hinata yang menyebalkan itu. Aku yakin ia bakal sangat kesal melihatnya. Haha...

Sabaku Temari'

Shikamaru menutup surat itu dan melanjutkan makannya.

"Apa isinya?" tanya Ino penasaran.

"Temari menyuruhku memperlihatkan foto itu pada Neji untuk membuatnya kesal," balas Shikamaru.

"Oh... Benar juga. Neji pasti marah melihat foto ini. Ia terlalu protektif sih pada Hinata. Ayo cepat kita perlihatkan foto ini pada teman-teman yang lain," kata Ino semangat.

"Mendokusai"

Ino segera menarik kedua teman timnya keluar dari restoran itu. Tak lupa, elang yang telah setia bertengger di punggung Shikamaru. Menunggu balasan surat untuk tuannya.

Tak berapa lama, Ino berhasil menemukan tim Kakashi di kedai ramen favorit Naruto. Segera saja Ino berlari dan menunjukkan foto itu pada Sakura. Sakura otomatis merebut foto itu dan melotot tak percaya. Perlahan semu merah merayapi wajahnya juga. "Wah, ini romantis sekali," kata Sakura.

Kemudian Naruto merebut foto itu dari tangan Sakura dan melihatnya. Karena ia duduk di antara Kakashi dan Sai. Otomatis mereka bertiga melihat bersama-sama.

"Wah... Gaara nekat sekali. Tak kusangka ia berani melakukannya," kata Naruto.

"Itu sangat mesra," kata Sai lagi.

"Ya mereka terlihat damai," sambung Kakashi.

"Tak kusangka Gaara yang dingin itu bisa juga melakukan hal seperti ini," ungkap Naruto yang disetujui oleh semua orang yang ada di sana.

"Ya, Gaara kan tak sepertimu Naruto. Begitu-begitu Gaara orang yang romantis juga. Memangnya kamu dan Sakura pernah seperti itu?" ejek Ino.

"Apa katamu Ino-pig?" teriak Sakura marah.

"Memang benar kan, Forehead," balas Ino.

"Memang kamu sendiri dan Sai pernah melakukan hal seperti itu," balas Sakura pada Ino.

"Tentu saja," balas Ino refleks. Yang kemudian disadarinya apa yang baru saja ia ucapkan. "Ah, ti-tidak kok. Hehe..." kata Ino gugup.

Sementara yang lain sudah memandang Ino. Sai sendiri hanya tersenyum tak mencoba membela Ino.

"Haha... Waktu habis," kata Ino kemudian mengambil foto itu. "Dagh," serunya lagi kemudian segera lari dari tempat itu tak lupa membawa Shikamaru dan Chouji.

Kini mereka bertiga pergi ke tempat tim Hinata biasa berlatih. Di sana mereka menemukan Kiba dan Shino yang tengah berlatih didampingi oleh Kurenai-sensei.

"Kurenai-sensei, kami punya kejutan untukmu," kata Ino.

"Uhm, apa itu?"

"Ini," kata Ino sambil menunjukkan sebuah foto pada Kurenai. "Tadi datang surat dari Temari dan ia memberikan foto itu pada Shika," jelas Ino.

Kurenai tersenyum melihat foto itu, "Terima kasih karena sudah repot-repot untuk menunjukkannya padaku Ino. Aku senang sekali melihat foto ini. Bagiku foto ini mengurangi kecemasanku pada Hinata," ungkapnya.

"Sama-sama Sensei," balas Ino.

"Shikamaru tolong katakan pada Temari untuk menjaga Hinata. Dan katakan padanya aku senang melihat foto itu. Lalu bisakah kamu meminta Temari untuk mengirimkan foto itu lagi buatku," kata Kurenai.

"Hai," kata Shikamaru malas. Ia ingin ini segera selesai dan pulang untuk membalas surat Temari lalu pergi tidur.

Akhirnya Kiba dan Shino pun mendekat ke arah mereka melihat foto yang diperdebatkan. Shino tak merespon hanya melihat dalam diam. Sedangkan Kiba melihatnya kesal, "Apa-apaan Gaara itu! Beraninya dia tidur sambil memeluk Hinata, padahal mereka kan belum menikah!" protesnya. Yang sama sekali tak direspon oleh yang lainnya.

"Baiklah kami pamit dulu," kata Ino lagi. Kemudian menyeret Chouji dan Shikamaru dari sana. Kini mereka pergi mencari tim Neji, puncak dari misi mereka hari ini.

Mereka menemukan Neji bersama dengan rekan timnya Lee serte Tenten. Juga guru mereka Gai di jalanan.

"Ah, Neji," panggil Ino semangat. Jujur saja ia ingin melihat reaksi Neji. "Ini ada titipan dari Temari," kata Ino sambil memberi sebuah foto pada Neji dengan senyum manis. Jujur bukan hanya Temari yang ingin membuat Neji kesal. Ino sendiri ingin melihat reaksi Neji jika melihat foto itu. Semua orang tahu bahwa Neji itu overprotektif pada Hinata. Atau mungkin dia itu mengidap sister-complex ya? (buat fans Neji, PEACE. Becanda aja.)

Neji melihat foto itu diikuti yang lainnya. Dalam foto itu terlihat Hinata dan Gaara yang tengah tertidur lelap. Hinata berada dalam pelukan Gaara. Sebelah tangan Hinata berada di bahu Gaara dan sebelahnya lagi berada di rambut Gaara. Sedangkan kepala Hinata tertidur di dada Gaara. Dan kepala Gaara berada di atas kepala Hinata.

Neji meremas foto itu perlahan dengan kesal. "Awas dia. Akan kubunuh dia kalau bertemu lagi," kata Neji penuh kemarahan.

Tenten hanya menatap diam. Sementara wajahnya sendiri telah memerah. Ia melihat ke arah Neji dan wajahnya semakin merah karena membayangkan dirinya dan Neji seperti dalam foto itu.

"Gaara luar biasa. Dia tampak melindungi Hinata. Aku juga akan sepertinya yang melindungi orang yang kukasihi. Betul kan Gai-sensei?" kata Lee penuh semangat.

"Benar Lee. Jadilah seorang lelaki sejati," balas Gai semangat.

Neji yang kesal mendengar celotehan Lee dan Gai menatap mereka marah. "Diam," katanya dingin dan memberikan mereka berdua pandangan membunuh.

Sontak kedua orang itu langsung diam dengan patuh. Entah mengapa mereka dapat merasakan hawa membunuh Neji yang meletup-letup dan jelas mereka tak mau menjadi korban.

Ino yang melihat hal itu. Sadar dirinya dalam bahaya karena ia lah yang membawa foto itu dan menunjukkannya pada Neji. Segera saja ia menarik Shikamaru dan Chouji lari dari tempat itu.

.

..

...

Sunagakure

Temari yang kini duduk tenang di rumah. Setelah melakukan 'misi' nya, memutuskan untuk beristirahat di rumah. Tak lama ia beristirahat elang miliknya datang membawa surat dari Shikamaru. Ia tersenyum senang melihat surat itu. Cepat-cepat Temari mengambil surat itu dan mulai membacanya.

'Dear Temari,

Ya aku sudah tiba di Konoha saat suratmu datang. Dan soal foto yang kamu berikan itu. Saat suratmu tiba aku sedang bersama Ino dan Chouji. Dan Ino memastikan seluruh teman-teman melihat foto itu juga Neji. Dia sangat marah dan menyeramkan. Ia meremas foto itu setelah melihatnya dan mengancam akan membunuh adikmu. Menurutku ia bereaksi terlalu berlebihan.

Lalu tadi Kurenai-sensei juga memintaku agar kamu dapat menjaga Hinata serta mengirimkan foto itu untuknya.

Nara Shikamaru'

Temari tersenyum senang membaca surat itu. Sudah ia duga bahwa Neji akan bereaksi karena melihat foto itu. Andai ia bisa melihat reaksinya sendiri.

.

..

...

Hinata sedang bersama Gaara di ruang Kazekage. Setelah tidur pulas sampai siang, akhirnya Gaara memutuskan untuk melanjutkan pekerjaannya dibantu oleh Hinata.

Saat itu hari sudah sore dan pekerjaan mereka pun sudah selesai. Mereka berdua memutuskan untuk kembali ke rumah. Belum mereka melangkahkan kaki keluar terdengar ketokan pintu yang menampakkan seorang Shinobi. Ia membawa setumpuk surat.

"Kazekage-sama, ada surat dari Konoha untuk anda dan Hinata-sama," kata Shinobi itu.

"Letakkan saja di meja," perintah Gaara.

Shinobi itu meletakkan surat-surat itu di meja. Lalu pamit keluar dari ruangan itu.

Gaara dan Hinata pun membaca surat mereka masing-masing. Sebenarnya mereka cukup heran karena mendapatkan surat-surat itu. Tapi mereka memutuskan untuk membaca surat-surat itu juga.

Gaara mulai membaca surat dari Naruto, sahabatnya.

'Gaara,

Tak kusangka kamu melakukan hal seperti itu. Padahal aku saja tak berani melakukannya. Bisa-bisa Sakura memukulku. Sungguh aku tak menyangka orang sedingin kamu bisa juga melakukan hal-hal romantis seperti itu. Ohya, bagaimana rasanya? Kamu terlihat menikmatinya sekali.

Uzumaki Naruto'

Gaara menatap surat Naruto dengan bingung. Apa maksud Naruto? Ia sama sekali tak mengerti. Lalu ia melihat ada satu surat lagi untuknya. Dari Neji. Aneh sekali Neji memberi surat untuknya. Tapi ia tetap membaca surat itu.

'Berani sekali kamu melakukan hal itu pada Hinata. Awas kalau aku melihat hal seperti itu lagi. Aku tak akan segan-segan melukaimu meski kamu calon suami Hinata.'

Bertambah bingunglah Gaara membaca surat itu. Apa-apaan ini pikirnya. Ia melihat Hinata sedang membaca suratnya dan yang membuatnya heran wajah Hinata memerah karena membaca surat itu.

"Ada apa?" tanya Gaara.

"Ti-tidak a-ada," kata Hinata gugup.

Gaara bingung melihat respon Hinata itu. Maka ia menarik surat yang sedang dipegang Hinata untuk dibacanya.

'Dear Hinata,

Hai Hinata, bagaimana kabarmu? Aku yakin kamu pasti baik-baik saja menilik dari foto itu. Astaga aku sungguh tak menyangka Gaara akan memelukmu seperti itu. Itu hal yang manis sekali Hinata. (Sakura)

Hinata bilang pada Gaara untuk bersabar, paling tidak sampai kalian berdua menikah. Astaga itu kan hanya tinggal berapa minggu lagi. Aku tak menyangka kalian akan tidur sambil berpelukan seperti itu. Sungguh saat aku melihat foto itu dari surat Shikamaru dari Temari wajahku memerah. (Ino)

Hinata kurasa kamu harus berhati-hati agar foto seperti itu tidak sampai ke Konoha lagi. Sungguh aura Neji saat melihat foto itu sangat menyeramkan. Ia bahkan membuat kami semua ketakutan untuk mendekatinya. Kami dapat merasakan hawa membunuhnya yang meluap-luap. Meski bagiku pribadi itu menandakan kamu bahagia bersama Gaara.(Tenten)'

Selesai Gaara membaca surat itu, ia menyadari apa yang terjadi juga keanehan surat Naruto dan Neji. Temari memfoto ia dan Hinata saat mereka tidur lalu mengirimkannya ke Konoha.

"Te..ma..ri," geram Gaara. Sedangkan Hinata sendiri tak bisa merespon, wajahnya sudah sangat merah. Membayangkan foto dirinya dan Gaara tersebar di Konoha. Apa belum cukup para ninja disini memergoki mereka? Sekarang malah sampai Konoha tahu apa yang terjadi. Mereka pasti akan terus menggoda dirinya bila mereka bertemu. Terlebih Sakura dan Ino. Hinata hanya bisa pasrah menerima nasibnya. Kelihatannya hidupnya di Suna sama sekali tak memiliki ketenangan.

Yey, akhirnya chapter ini selesai juga. Pliiisss reviewnya... Maaf buat alur yang terlalu cepat.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto-sensei

Yey, akhirnya update lagi. Trus soal Ratenya, aku belum ada rencana buat naikin Ratenya. Maaf buat kekurangan dan kesalahan fic ini. Kayaknya chapter ini bakal ngebosenin deh. Semoga kalian suka...

Thanks buat: Zeeitha, Hazena, elflameshawol, hana-chan, GaaHinaSasu-L, ika chan, Ma Simba, uchihyuu nagisa, ulva, Ekha, Dasya-chanTalibun, lonelyclover, Sugar Princess71, Rival, Gui gui, nn, zoroutecchi, Ai HinataLawliet, Rishawolminyu, fuyu-yuki-shiro, mayraa, OraRi HinaRa, Aya Harukawa, kyu's neli-chan, Dindahatake, Nerazzuri, Mimi love, gaahinalover, p-chan, Rie Mizuki, Bliebers, Cutie white, Kyuber Hyuuzu, and all silent reader

Zeeitha: nih udah update, gomen lama.

Hazena: wuih, senengnya dipanggil kakak^.^ baru aku update maaf kalau lama

elflameshawol: hehe... Makasih

hana-chan: sama aku juga mau_

GaaHinaSasu-L: mungkin juga tuh. Jauh juga nyasarnya ya...^.^

ika chan: kompaknya sih buat ngerjain GaaHina aja^.^

ulva: aku juga senyum2 gaje pas nulis chap 2 sampai kakak aku heran^.^ soal Sasuke aku belum tahu bakal muncul atau gak, lihat dulu ya...

Ekha: yup chapter ini mereka nikahnya

Dasya-chanTalibun: haha... maafkan aku. Aku gak buat adegan MPnya ntar ratenya naik lagi.

Rival: setuju sama kamu. Hehe... Chapter ini gak ada adegan gituan. Mungkin chapter depan, paling sekilas aja

Gui gui: hehe... Thx ya. Aku juga suka ShikaTema

nn: udah update, maaf lama

zoroutecchi: setuju(ditendang ma Neji) iya semi M. Aku belum ada rencana naikin Ratenya

Ai HinataLawliet: hehe... Mereka emang pair yang manis. Reaksi Hiashi? Mirip2 reaksi Neji kali ya. Chapter ini mereka nikah kok. Tapi MPnya chapter depan itupun sekilas2 aja. Takut Ratenya naik

Dindahatake: makasih ya... Maaf chapter ini lebih pendek dari chapter sebelumnya

Mimi love: gomen kalau GaaHinanya dikit

gaahinalover: thx ya. Udah update maaf lama

p-chan: masih lanjut kok^.^

Bliebers: thx ya...

Cutie white: hehe.. Betul juga ya. Gak kepikiran sampai situ...

Desert

Chapter 3

Temari dan Kankuro menatap Gaara dalam diam. Mereka baru saja dimarahi oleh Gaara. Akibat kejahilan mereka. Temari karena ia memfoto Gaara dan Hinata kemudian mengirimkannya ke Konoha. Dan Kankuro karena ia menyebarkan foto itu ke seluruh desa Suna. Yang mengakibatkan kantor Gaara kebanjiran surat. Ya, surat itu pun bermacam-macam isinya. Mulai dari yang mengatakan bahwa ternyata Gaara orang yang romantis juga para orang tua yang memprotes anaknya melihat foto itu. Para orang tua menganggap foto itu tak pantas dilihat oleh anak-anak. Sebenarnya foto itu tak benar-benar parah. Hanya saja karena anak-anak sedang dalam masa pertumbuhan dimana mereka masih belajar membedakan hal yang pantas dan tidak dilakukan. Jadilah Gaara dikecam karena hal itu.

Dan kedua tersangka yang melakukan hal itu. Yang menyebabkan dirinya dan Hinata menjadi bahan gosip. Harus mendapat hukuman. Itu keputusan Gaara. Maka dari itu setelah mengomel serta berceramah panjang lebar. Gaara memutuskan hukuman mereka.

"Aku akan menahan uang belanja kalian untuk dua minggu. Lalu tidak ada misi untuk kalian selama satu bulan," putus Gaara.

Ya, bagaimanapun Gaara seorang Kazekage karena itu ia bisa melarang misi untuk mereka. Juga menahan uang belanja mereka. Karena ia lah yang mengurus pemberian uang untuk mereka. Meski ia adalah anak yang paling kecil, tapi ialah yang punya sikap lebih dewasa dibanding ketiganya. Di keluarga Sabaku, Gaaralah yang bertindak sebagai kepala keluarga.

"Lalu sebagai gantinya. Temari-nee akan bekerja di kantor Kazekage untuk menyortir dan membalas surat selama sebulan. Dan Kankuro-nii akan bekerja sebagai guru di akademi. Kankuro-nii akan mengajarkan teori-teori pada murid akademi. Dan tak ada praktek," kata Gaara.

Sontak Temari dan Kankuro menatap Gaara seakan tak percaya. Pekerjaan menyortir dan membalas surat itu sangat membosankan. Terutama bagi Temari yang menyukai udara bebas. Ia sangat benci melakukan tugas itu. Sementara Kankuro, ia sih tak masalah untuk mengajar. Apalagi jika diizinkan untuk mempraktekkannya. Tapi, ia sangat membenci teori. Dari dulu ia tak suka menghafal. Dan sekarang Gaara menyuruhnya mengajar teori yang berarti ia harus membuka buku dan mempelajari materi yang diajarkannya. Ini sungguh neraka bagi mereka berdua.

Maka kedua kakak-beradik ini memutuskan untuk menggunakan jurus pamungkas mereka. Selama ini jika mereka berbuat ulah dan mengeluarkan jurus pamungkas ini, Ayah mereka akan mengalah. Siapa tahu Gaara juga bereaksi sama.

Temari dan Kankuro saling berpandangan kemudian mengangguk sepakat lalu menatap Gaara dengan pandangan memohon dan mata berkaca-kaca diiringi dengan permohonan yang menyedihkan hati.

"Kami mohon Gaara. Kami janji tak kan mengulanginya lagi," kata Temari dengan suara memohon.

"Ya, Gaara. Jangan masukkan kami ke dalam neraka itu. Kami mohon," bujuk Kankuro lagi, masih dengan suara memohon.

"Tidak," kata Gaara tegas masih dengan ekspresi yang dingin seakan tak tersentuh dengan permohonan kedua kakaknya.

Hinata yang sedari tadi melihat dan mendengarkan kejadian itu dalam diam. Tersenyum geli. Sungguh ini sangat menggelikan. Temari dan Kankuro terlihat seperti anak-anak. Apalagi ketika Gaara memarahi mereka. Mereka betul-betul terlihat seperti anak nakal. Apalagi ketika mereka memandang Gaara sekarang. Pandangan memohon mereka bagi Hinata terlihat seperti pandangan anak anjing yang memelas. Hinata masih tersenyum geli sampai akhirnya pandangan memelas itu berpindah ke arahnya.

"E-eh," kata Hinata bingung.

Temari dan Kankuro memindahkan pandangan mereka ke arah Hinata. Memohon agar Hinata menolong mereka dari hukuman Gaara.

"Uh...uh..." Hinata merasa tak enak dipandang seperti itu. Pandangan itu membuatnya merasa kasihan pada mereka. Akhirnya Hinata putuskan untuk menolong mereka.

"Ga-Gaara-kun sudahlah. Ha-hapuskan saja hu-hukuman mereka. Ka-kasihan Temari-nee dan Kankuro-nii," kata Hinata gagap. Jujur saja ia sendiri takut dengan Gaara saat ini.

Temari dan Kankuro menatap Hinata dengan pandangan terima kasih. Dan Hinata mau tak mau terpaksa melanjutkan pembelaannya itu.

"Tidak. Mereka harus dihukum agar tak mengulangnya lagi," kata Gaara masih dengan nada tak mau dibantah.

"Tapi Gaara..." Belum selesai Hinata berkata, Gaara sudah memotongnya.

"Tidak usah membela mereka. Dan kalian jangan meminta dukungan Hinata lagi karena aku takkan berubah pikiran," kata Gaara. Ia pun berlalu dari ruangan itu.

Temari dan Kankuro menunduk kecewa. Sedih karena mereka tetap dihukum. Sebenarnya mereka mau melawan. Tapi tak berani. Gaara itu sungguh menyeramkan.

"Temari-nii, Kankuro-nee, maaf aku tak bisa menolong kalian," kata Hinata sedih.

"Tak apa Hinata. Ini memang salah kami," kata Temari yang mendapat anggukann persetujuan dari Kankuro.

"Kalau begitu, ayo kita masak makan malam, Hinata," ajak Temari. Mereka berduapun berlalu ke dapur untuk memasak makan malam.

"Masakanmu kemarin sangat enak, Hinata," puji Temari.

"Te-terima kasih Temari-nee," kata Hinata senang.

"Ah, bagaimana kalau besok kita memasak kue," ajak Temari.

"Ya, itu ide yang bagus," balas Hinata.

"Setelah itu kamu bisa mengurus persiapan pernikahanmu dengan Gaara. Dan aku terjebak dengan surat-surat yang membosankan itu," kata Temari sedih.

"Ku-kurasa tak seburuk itu," kata Hinata lagi. "Kalau begitu besok aku akan mengunjungi Temari-nee di kantor," hibur Hinata.

"Ah, terima kasih Hinata. Kamu memang adikku yang baik," balas Temari. Setidaknya ia tidak akan terkurung di dalam ruangan sendirian seharian. Selanjutnya mereka memasak diselingi dengan canda tawa.

Makan malam hari ini, dengan suasana sepi. Sebab mood Gaara masih dalam keadaan buruk dan Temari maupun Kankuro tak berani berkata-kata. Takut hukuman mereka ditambah. Seperti biasa, Gaara selesai makan duluan dan menghilang ke kamarnya. Hinata pun setelah selesai makan juga kembali ke kamar karena hari ini ia sangat kelelahan. Bukan hanya dari segi fisik melainkan juga dari segi mental.

Hinata POV

Aku masuk ke kamarku dan berbaring di kasur. Aku memandang ke arah tembok. Di sebelah tembok itu adalah kamar Gaara. Sudah dua hari aku berada di Suna. Dan aku merasa nyaman disini. Aku merasa diterima. Meski begitu aku tetap merindukan desaku. Ayah. Neji-nii. Hanabi. Kurenai-sensei. Teman-teman timku, Shino dan Kiba. Teman-teman sesama Rookie 12. Terutama aku merindukan Naruto-kun. Nama Naruto terngiang di benakku. Aku ingat terakhir kali aku melihatnya Naruto sedang bersama Sakura. Itu membuat hatiku sakit. Meski aku sudah tahu sejak awal bahwa Naruto mencintai Sakura. Tapi melihat mereka bersama tetap membuat hatiku sakit. Tanpa kusadari air mata kini mengalir di wajahku. Aku berusaha menahan agar suara isak tangisku tak keluar. Melainkan kini aku menangis dalam diam.

Lalu aku teringat dengan Gaara dan juga kejadian tadi pagi. Kejadian itu membuat wajahku memerah. Aku tak menyangka di malam kedua aku tidur di Suna, aku akan bangun dalam pelukan Gaara. Dan yang membuatku bertambah malu, Gaara tak juga mau melepaskanku. Aku tahu bahwa Gaara jarang bisa tidur lelap. Tapi bukan berarti ia harus terus memelukku bukan, dalam tidurnya itu.

"Lupakan," kataku pada diriku sendiri. Perlahan pikiranku pun mulai mengelana. Hingga tak sadar kantuk itu pun menyerang dan aku jatuh tertidur.

.

..

...

Normal POV

Hari ini Hinata dan Temari pergi ke pasar mencari bahan untuk membuat kue sesuai janji mereka kemarin. Setelah puas menemukan bahan-bahan yang mereka cari. Mereka kembali ke rumah. Dan bersiap untuk memasak. Sayangnya meski Temari sudah bisa memasak makanan untuk dimakan, ia sama sekali tak punya kemampuan dalam membuat kue. Dan ini merupakan percobaan pertamanya. Maka Hinata pun menjadi guru untuk Temari. Untungnya Hinata orang yang sabar sebab bila tidak mungkin ia sudah sangat kesal dengan Temari yang tak juga mengerti apa yang dikatakan Hinata. Akhirnya setelah perjuangan beberapa jam pun, Hinata dan Temari berhasil membuat kue. Hinata memutuskan untuk membuat Chocolate Cake. Tapi mereka tak menggunakan cokelat biasa yang manis melainkan menggunakan cokelat pahit. Sebab anggota keluarga Sabaku tak menyukai makanan manis.

Temari pun segera bersiap-siap ke kantor untuk menjalankan hukumannya. Hinata yang juga ingin pergi ke kantor Kazekage untuk menemui Gaara memutuskan ikut dengan Temari. Mereka berjalan cepat-cepat. Karena sebenarnya Temari sudah terlambat dan ia jelas tak ingin dimarahi ataupun ditambah lagi masa hukumannya. Sesampainya di gedung yang merupakan tempat jalannya pemerintahan Sunagakure itu, Hinata dan Temari memutuskan untuk berpisah. Hinata berjalan pelan menuju ruangan Gaara diiringi sapaan serta senyum tertahan dari para ninja yang ada di sana. Hinata tentu saja tahu apa arti senyum tertahan itu. Hal itu otomatis membuat wajah Hinata memerah. Maka ia pun berjalan sambil menunduk untuk menyembunyikan wajahnya yang merona.

Hinata mengetuk pintu ruang kerja Gaara. Dan kemudian terdengar suara balasan dari dalam.

"Masuk"

Hinata membuka pintu dan masuk ke ruangan itu. Sekilas ia melihat sofa yang kemarin ditidurinya bersama Gaara. Cepat-cepat ia alihkan pandangannya sebelum wajahnya semakin merah.

"Ada apa?"

"A-aku datang me-membawa kue untukmu," kata Hinata. Hinata kemudian meletakkan kue yang dibawanya di meja Gaara. Lalu membukanya untuk menunjukkan isinya pada Gaara.

"Aku tak suka makanan manis," kata Gaara.

"A-aku menggunakan cokelat pahit u-untuk kue ini," jelas Hinata.

Gaara mengerutkan keningnya mendengar perkataan Hinata. Lalu ia mengambil garpu yang dibawa Hinata bersama kue itu kemudian mencicipinya.

"Ba-bagaimana?" tanya Hinata gugup. Takut Gaara tak menyukai kue buatannya.

"Hmm..." hanya itu respon Gaara dan melanjutkan makannya.

'Mungkin itu artinya ia suka,' pikir Hinata.

"Terima kasih," kata Gaara setelah menyelesaikan makannya.

"Sama-sama," jawab Hinata kemudian tersenyum pada Gaara. Gaara melihat senyum itu dan ia menyukainya. "Kalau begitu aku pamit dulu," kata Hinata lagi.

"Hn," balas Gaara.

Hinata pun berlalu dari ruangan itu. Ia putuskan untuk menuju ruangan Temari sesuai janjinya kemarin.

"Temari-nee," panggil Hinata sambil mengetuk pintu.

"Masuk," terdengar suara perempuan dari dalam yang menyuruh Hinata masuk.

Hinata masuk ke dalam ruangan itu dan terkejut dengan apa yang dilihatnya. Ruangan itu tidak besar. Kecil malah. Hanya ada meja dan kursi dalam ruangan itu. Hinata bisa melihat rambut kuning Temari di atas tumpukan surat dan juga dokumen. Surat-surat serta dokumen menumpuk tinggi di meja dan sisanya tersebar di lantai. Hinata prihatin melihatnya.

"Temari-nee, baik-baik sajakah?" tanya Hinata cemas.

"Semoga saja Hinata. Ini sangat melelahkan," kata Temari putus asa.

"Apa Temari-nee mau kubantu?" tanya Hinata.

"Benarkah? Terima kasih Hinata," kata Temari senang.

Maka Hinata pun duduk di kursi yang tersisa dan mulai membantu Temari. Setelah beberapa jam, Hinata mulai merasa lelah dan frustasi karena apa yang dikerjakannya tak juga kunjung selesai. Selesai ia mengerjakan dokumen itu maka muncul lagi dokumen baru. Hinata malah ingin sekali melempar keluar Shinobi yang membawa masuk tumpukan dokumen itu.

"Hinata sudah cukup. Kamu pergilah beristirahat. Terima kasih Hinata," kata Temari.

"Kamu yakin Temari-nee?" tanya Hinata ragu melihat tumpukan kertas yang menggunung.

"Ya, ini semua takkan pernah selesai," kata Temari lagi masih dengan tangan yang menulis laporan.

"Baiklah. Aku pamit Temari-nee."

"Ya. Bersenang-senanglah."

Hinata pun keluar dari ruangan itu. Ia memutuskan untuk berjalan-jalan di daerah Suna. Bagaimanapun tempat ini akan menjadi rumahnya. Dan ia masih belum paham daerah-daerah Suna. Yang ia tahu daerah Suna sangat panas pada siang hari dan sangat dingin pada malam hari. Daerah Suna yang diketahuinya pun hanya dikelilingi oleh padang pasir. Jujur bila soal cuaca ia tak tahan dengan cuaca Suna. Ia tak nyaman tinggal di sini. Apalagi ia lahir di Konoha yang memiliki udara tropis.

Hinata berjalan-jalan hingga akhirnya ia tiba di suatu taman. Ia duduk di taman itu sambil melihat anak-anak yang tengah bermain. Anak-anak itu tampak riang. Ketika melihat mereka Hinata teringat masa kecilnya. Saat kecil ia selalu sendiri. Tak diterima oleh klannya sendiri. Neji pun menjauhinya. Ia sungguh kesepian. Saat melihat anak-anak lain bermain dan kemudian dijemput oleh orang tua mereka. Ia merasa iri. Tak ada yang mempedulikan dirinya. Tanpa sadar Hinata pun menangis.

"Nee-san, kenapa menangis?" tanya seorang anak laki-laki kecil.

"Eh..." Hinata terkejut mendapati suara itu. "Tidak kok," kata Hinata lagi sambil menghapus air matanya. "Kamu Kei bukan?" tanya Hinata lagi.

"Hehe... Iya. Nee-san masih ingat aku?" kata anak kecil itu senang.

"Tentu saja. Mana mungkin aku lupa," kata Hinata kemudian menggendong Kei. Hinata lalu mendudukkan Kei di pangkuannya.

"Mana Ibumu?" tanya Hinata lagi.

"Ibu sedang bekerja. Karena Ayah sudah tiada. Jadi Ibu yang bekerja," kata Kei polos.

"Apa kamu tidak sedih?" tanya Hinata lagi. Ia merasa kasihan pada anak itu. Ia dan anak itu sama, sama-sama kehilangan seorang orang tua. Hinata kehilangan Ibu. Kei kehilangan Ayah.

"Tidak. Karena Ibu bilang Ayah ada di surga. Dan Ibu bilang surga adalah tempat yang sangat indah. Ayah pasti bahagia di sana," kata Kei.

Hinata memeluk Kei. Terharu mendengar jawaban polos Kei. "Apa kamu tidak kesepian?" tanya Hinata lagi.

"Tidak. Ibu bekerja untukku. Dan aku punya banyak teman," katanya lagi.

Hinata tersenyum mendengar jawabannya. Tiba-tiba Kei melompat turun dari pangkuan Hinata. Dan berlari menuju teman-teman yang memanggilnya untuk mengajak bermain. Sebelum itu ia berteriak pada Hinata, "Sampai jumpa lagi, Nee-san."

"Iya," balas Hinata setengah berteriak. Setelah itu Hinata berdiri dan berlalu dari taman itu. Ia kemudian berjalan-jalan mengelilingi desa Suna. Sebenarnya desa Suna itu cukup indah, dengan pasir yang menggelimpah serta arsitektur bangunan yang khas. Seperti peradaban yang telah dijaga beratus-ratus tahun. Dengan adat serta tradisi yang khas.

.

..

...

Tak terasa waktu berlalu dengan begitu cepat. Besok adalah hari pernikahan Hinata dengan Gaara. Dan hari ini keluarga Hinata serta Hokage juga Rookie dan para Sensei yang lain akan datang untuk menghadiri pesta pernikahan Hinata. Membuat Hinata semakin cemas akan bertemu dengan Ayahnya juga Naruto. Apa yang harus dikatakannya pada mereka. Ia gugup sekali. Tambah lagi sejak kejadian ia dan Gaara yang tidur sambil berpelukan itu, Gaara semakin sedikit bicara dengannya. Memang sih sebelumnya Gaara juga irit bicara. Tapi entah mengapa Hinata merasa ada sesuatu yang berbeda. Meski mereka baru berkenalan beberapa hari. Hinata bergerak-gerak gelisah di kamarnya.

"Hinata teman-teman dari Konoha sudah tiba," panggil Temari dari bawah.

"Ah, i-iya," balas Hinata setengah berteriak. Cepat-cepat ia merapikan dirinya. Setelah melihat pantulan dirinya di cermin. Dan ia anggap cukup. Ia segera turun ke bawah. Kemudian ia dan Temari berjalan ke gerbang desa Suna. Disana tampak rombongan desa Konoha.

"Tou-san," panggil Hinata cemas. Masih teringat oleh Hinata perkataan Ayahnya yang terakhir. Ayahnya hanya mengangguk sebagai respon dari panggilan Hinata. Kemudian Hiashi melanjutkan pembicaraannya pada para tetua Suna itu.

Sementara itu Gaara sendiri tengah asyik berbincang dengan Naruto. Ya, lebih tepatnya Narutolah yang berbicara panjang lebar dan dibalas Gaara dengan jawaban yang singkat. Hinata mendekati kedua orang itu.

"Gaara-kun, Naruto-kun," panggil Hinata lirih.

"Ah, Hinata-chan. Bagaimana kabarmu?" kata Naruto semangat. Kemudian ia beranjak mendekati Hinata dan merangkulnya.

"Ba-baik," jawab Hinata gugup. Juga dengan wajah yang merah padam. Dan kemudian Naruto melanjutkan dengan menggoda Hinata soal foto itu.

Tanpa disadari mereka, Gaara menatap mereka dengan pandangan dingin. Ia kesal melihat sahabatnya merangkul Hinata.

Untung saja sebelum Gaara memutuskan untuk menyingkirkan Naruto. Sakura muncul lalu memukul Naruto. Membawanya menyingkir dari Hinata. Kalau saja Sakura tak membawa Naruto pergi mungkin kini Naruto sudah menjadi pasir hidup.

Gaara menatap Hinata dan berjalan mendekatinya. Tapi pandangan gadis itu masih terfokus pada pria dengan rambut pirang jabrik. Pandangan mata gadis itu lembut. Seperti pandangan mata Temari saat melihat Shikamaru ingat Gaara. Tapi ada yang berbeda dalam pandangan itu. Pandangan itu terlihat sakit dan sedih. Hinata yang melihat hal itu merasa dadanya sesak dan ditusuk ribuan jarum. Entah mengapa ia ingin sekali Hinata tak menatap Naruto. Melainkan menatap dirinya.

"Hmm..." deham Gaara berusaha menyadarkan Hinata. Sontak saja Hinata mengalihkan pandangannya pada Gaara.

"Ah, Gaara-kun," panggilnya lirih. Meski begitu Gaara masih dapat melihat sorot kesedihan di mata lavender itu. Ia tak ingin melihat gadis itu sedih. Gadis itu terlihat rapuh dan ia ingin melindunginya. Perasaan itu membuat Gaara bingung. Belum pernah ia merasakan hal seperti ini pada seorang gadis. Temari merupakan gadis yang kuat. Dan Temari selalu bilang ia dapat menjaga dirinya sendiri. Sedangkan Matsuri sama saja dengan Temari. Terlebih mereka berdua memiliki orang yang akan melindungi mereka. Ya Shikamaru dan Kankuro. Tapi gadis di hadapannya ini siapa yang akan melindunginya. Kakak sepupunya yang kelewat protektif itu?

Gaara melihat ke arah Neji yang sedang asyik mengobrol dengan seorang gadis berambut cepol dua. Dan ya ia bisa melihat kedekatan mereka.

Jadi kesimpulannya, Neji tidak bisa melindungi Hinata. Karena ia memiliki seseorang. Dan meski sikap protektifnya itu disebutnya melindungi. Bagi Gaara sendiri itu terlihat seperti sikap seorang kakak lelaki yang tak ingin adik perempuannya diganggu. Mungkin Gaara mengerti perasaan itu karena ia merasakan hal yang sama saat melihat Temari dan Shikamaru. Tapi ia tak bisa apa-apa karena ia seorang adik. Hal yang sangat menyebalkan bagi dirinya. Maka Gaara pun berjanji pada dirinya sendiri bahwa ia akan melindungi Hinata.

.

..

...

Pesta pernikahan mereka berlangsung sangat meriah. Hinata sangat cantik dalam balutan kimono berwarna ungu muda dengan corak bunga lavender. Ia digandeng oleh Ayahnya menuju altar dimana Gaara tengah berdiri menantinya. Gaara sendiri terlihat sangat tampan dalam balutan kimono merah bata serta jubah Kazekage yang membalut tubuhnya. Membuatnya semakin menawan dan berkuasa.

"Sabaku Gaara, bersediakah kamu menerima Hyuuga Hinata sebagai istrimu dan berjanji selalu setia kepadanya dalam suka dan duka, sakit dan sehat, untung dan malang, kaya dan miskin, serta selalu mencintainya hingga maut memisahkan kalian?" tanya pemimpin upacara pernikahan itu.

Cinta? Kata-kata terngiang di pikiran Gaara. Ia tidak tahu apakah ia mencintai gadis itu. Yang ia tahu ia menyukai gadis itu dan ingin melindunginya. Maka Gaara pun menjawab dengan tegas, "Ya, saya bersedia."

Pemimpin upacara pernikahan itu tersenyum mendengar jawaban Gaara yang tegas. Kemudian ia mengalihkan pandangan ke arah Hinata dan mengulang pertanyaannya.

"Hyuuga Hinata, bersediakah kamu menerima Sabaku Gaara sebagai suamimu dan berjanji selalu setia kepadanya dalam suka dan duka, sakit dan sehat, untung dan malang, kaya dan miskin, serta selalu mencintainya hingga maut memisahkan?" tanya pemimpin upacara pernikahan lagi.

Hinata tertegun sejenak. Ia menutup matanya dan menghembuskan napas perlahan. Berharap dengan itu ia akan mendapatkan kekuatannya. "Ya, saya bersedia," jawab Hinata lirih namun tegas. Dengan ini ia harus melupakan masa lalunya. Melupakan Naruto.

Pemimpin upacara pernikahan itu tersenyum lagi mendengar jawaban Hinata. Lalu ia berkata, "Kunyatakan kalian berdua sebagai sepasang suami-istri. Sebagai tanda bukti ikatan kalian berdua, kalian dipersilahkan untuk salin menukar cincin," kata sang pemimpin upacara pernikahan.

Temari yang sedari tadi berdiri di samping Gaara. Segera datang mendekat dengan sebuah baki yang diatasnya terdapat sebuah kotak kecil berwarna merah. Gaara mengambil kotak itu kemudian membukanya. Tampak disana sepasang cincin dengan dua ukuran yang berbeda. Cincin itu terbuat dari emas putih dengan batu permata berwarna biru pekat di tengahnya. Batu permata itu dikelilingi oleh sebuah ukiran seperti tanaman yang menjulur kemudian menjalar mengelilingi cincin itu. Gaara mengambil cincin yang berukuran lebih kecil kemudian memasangkannya di jari manis kanan Hinata. Melambangkan bahwa ia sudah menikah. Setelah itu Hinata mengambil kotak itu dan mengambil cincin yang tersisa. Ia memasangkan cincin itu di jari manis Gaara. Setelah tugasnya selesai, Temari langsung menyingkir dari sana.

"Kamu boleh mencium mempelaimu," terdengar suara sang pemimpin upacara pernikahan.

Gaara mendekati Hinata, kemudian menangkupkan kedua tangannya di wajah Hinata. Ia membawa wajahnya ke wajah Hinata. Dan mencium gadis itu dengan lembut dan manis. Itu bukan ciuman yang panjang dan penuh gairah. Itu hanya sebuah ciuman singkat yang menjanjikan kasih sayang. Bagi mereka berdua yang memiliki masa kecil yang suram, memiliki seseorang di sampingmu adalah perasaan yang sangat membahagiakan.

Terdengar tepuk tangan riuh dari ruangan itu setelah Gaara melepaskan ciumannya. Gaara hanya menatap mereka dengan pandangan tanpa ekspresi. Sedangkan Hinata sendiri wajahnya sudah merah padam karena malu.

Setelah pemberkatan pernikahan itu selesai. Mereka melanjutkan dengan resepsi pernikahan yang dirayakan serta dihadiri oleh seluruh penduduk Suna. Mereka menerima ucapan selamat yang tak ada habis-habisnya. Rata-rata ucapan selamat itu berisi harapan agar mereka hidup bahagia. Yah kecuali untuk Neji tentu saja. Bukannya memberikan ucapan selamat pada pengantin pria. Ia malah memberikan pandangan bermusuhan padanya. Gaara tentu saja mencuekinya dengan sepenuh hati. Kalau ada orang yang tak menikmati pesta itu, Nejilah orangnya.

Hanabi yang melihat kelakuan kakak sepupunya itu hanya terkikik geli. "Untung Neji-niisan hanya protektif pada Nee-san. Aku tak akan tahu bagaimana aku bisa bertahan jika Neji-niisan seprotektif itu padaku," gumamnya.

Ya, jika Neji adalah orang yang paling tak menikmati pesta itu. Maka Hanabi adalah orang yang paling menikmatinya. Karena ia mendapat tontonan gratis. Jarang-jarangkan ia bisa melihat suami mempelai wanita dan kakak mempelai wanita saling menatap dengan pandangan membunuh. Sungguh itu sangat lucu. Hanabi yang tak sadar bahwa kikikannya terlalu keras. Langsung saja mendapatkan pandangan membunuh dari kedua orang yang ditertawakannya. Sontak saja Hanabi cengo melihat kekompakan mereka. Dan segera lari dari sana sebelum ia dihabisi oleh mereka berdua.

Hinata yang melihat itu hanya bisa mendesah pasrah. 'Mereka hanya kompak untuk hal-hal yang aneh,' pikirnya. Setelah Hanabi lari, Gaara dan Neji melanjutkan pandangan membunuh mereka.

"Ga-Gaara-kun, hentikan itu," pinta Hinata. Sayangnya permintaan Hinata sama sekali tak ditanggapi oleh Gaara. Hinata yang kesal karena Gaara masih saja melanjutkan perang tatapan dengan Neji memutuskan untuk meninggalkan mereka.

Ia pergi berbincang-bincang dengan teman-teman kunoichi serta adiknya, Hanabi. Ya, pembicaraan antar perempuan.

"Hinata, apa kamu tidak gugup karena nanti malam?" tanya Ino dengan seringainya.

"Eh..." kata Hinata gugup.

"Ino-pig, jangan goda Hinata lagi," seru Sakura.

"Apa? Sebenarnya kamu sendiri penasarankan?" kata Ino lagi.

Sakura memerah mendengarnya. Sedangkan yang lain kecuali Hinata terkikik geli melihat Sakura.

"Hei, lagi ngomongin apaan? Gabung dong," kata Naruto yang tiba-tiba muncul.

"Ngak boleh, cuma khusus perempuan aja," kata Tenten.

"Eeehh? Kenapa? Aku kan juga mau gabung," tanya Naruto.

Sakura langsung menjitak kepala Naruto. Lumayan ada pengalih perhatian buat menghilangkan rasa malunya. Sedangkan Hinata hanya menatap sedih kejadian di depan matanya. Sakura dan Naruto tampak sangat akrab.

Di sudut ruangan lain. Ada seorang pria dengan mata jade menatap kejadian itu. Bingung melihat gadis berambut indigo itu.

.

..

...

Gaara dan Hinata masuk ke sebuah rumah. Rumah itu terletak di bagian ujung dari desa Suna. Dimana dekat rumah itu terdapat sebuah oasis yang sangat indah. Di rumah itulah selama seminggu mereka berdua akan menjalani bulan madu. Dan merupakan pertama kalinya mereka berdua sendirian tanpa orang lain. Ya, kecuali pada malam di kantor Gaara. Itupun ada beberapa penjaga di luar. Tapi saat ini mereka betul-betul hanya berdua saja. Sedangkan rumah terdekat ada dalam jarak satu km.

Rumah itu tidak besar. Malah bisa dibilang kecil. Hanya satu lantai. Hanya ada satu kamar dalam rumah itu. Yang artinya mereka berdua akan tidur dalam satu kamar. Meski memang itu sudah sewajarnya karena mereka sudah menikah walau baru beberapa jam yang lalu. Hinata sangat gugup dengan apa yang menantinya di depan. Mereka berdua langsung masuk ke kamar untuk beristirahat. Pesta pernikahan serta perjalanan ke sini sangat melelahkan. Ya mungkin awalnya begitu untuk mereka berdua. Namun setelah Hinata membuka jaket yang sedari tadi dikenakannya untuk menekan udara dingin Suna. Mata Gaara langsung membelalak.

Hinata hanya menggunakan baju kaos tipis. Sehingga Gaara dapat melihat apa yang ada dibaliknya. Sedangkan Hinata sendiri yang kelewat polos atau mungkin gak peka. Tidak menyadari hasil perbuatannya pada Gaara. Ia mengambil pakaian dari tas yang dibawanya. Sayangnya ketika ia membuka tas dan melihat ke dalamnya. Ia sangat terkejut.

"Ah, ti-tidak mungkin," kata Hinata tak percaya.

"Ada apa?" tanya Gaara.

"A-ada yang me-menukar isi tasku," jawab Hinata gugup dengan wajah yang memerah.

"Bagaimana bisa?" tanya Gaara lagi.

"A-aku tak tahu," jawab Hinata lirih.

.

..

...

"Kamu mengganti isi tasnya Hinata, Temari?" tanya Tenten tak percaya.

"Iya. Hehe... Habisnya Gaara tuh dingin banget. Jadi harus dipanasin deh," jawab Temari dengan sebuah cengiran di wajahnya.

"Iya, setuju. Tambah lagi Hinata-nee sangat pemalu," dukung Hanabi.

"Andai aku bisa melihat reaksi mereka," kata Sakura.

"Pastinya bakal lucu sekali. Haha..." setuju Ino

Sayangnya mereka tak menyadari ada seseorang yang mendengarkan pembicaraan itu. Seorang pria dengan rambut hitam panjang.

"Apa maksud kalian?" tanya Neji sinis.

Sontak saja mereka semua langsung merinding mendengar suara itu.

"Neji-niisan," kata Hanabi gugup.

Sontak mereka semua melihat ke arah Tenten. Dan dengan kekompakan yang luar biasa. Mereka menarik Tenten dan mendorongnya ke arah Neji kemudian lari dari sana. Dan dengan kompaknya berteriak, "Maaf!"

Lagipula mereka pikir lebih baik menerima amarah Tenten dibanding dengan amarah Neji. Bagaimanapun kenyataannya adalah Neji jauh lebih menyeramkan dari Tenten. Setidaknya hal yang mereka lakukan mampu menghindarkan mereka dari amarah Neji meski Tenten menjadi korbannya.

Sedangkan Tenten yang terkejut hanya bisa pasrah jatuh menimpa Neji. Neji tentu saja dengan sigap memeluk Tenten agar tidak terjadi hal yang buruk pada Tenten.

"Te-terima kasih Neji," kata Tenten dengan wajah yang merah padam.

"Sama-sama," jawab Neji gugup. Wajahnya sendiri merona kemerahan.

Setelah itu cepat-cepat Tenten berdiri dan menatap Neji dengan gugup. "A-aku ada urusan. A-aku pergi dulu."

"Iya," balas Neji.

Langsung saja Tenten menghilang dari hadapan Neji. Setelah dirasa cukup jauh dan Neji takkan bisa melihatnya. Tenten jatuh terduduk dengan kaki yang terangkat dan dia langsung memeluk kakinya, berusaha menyembunyikan wajahnya yang merah padam.

"Ah, aku memeluk Neji," katanya dengan perasaan campur aduk antara bahagia dan malu.

Pliiss reviewnya buat chapter ini...


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto-sensei

Hiks... Gomen telat. Soalnya data fic yang udah aku buat untuk chapter ini kehapus. Terpaksa deh ngulang nulis lagi. hiks... Udah ah malah jadi curhat. Met baca ya, maaf buat kekurangan fic ini...

Thanks buat: Aya Kawashiiba, Mimi love, GaaHinaSasu-L, Dindahatake, X, kyu's neli-chan, lonelyclover, ulva, choco momo, Ai HinataLawliet, shichanhallyu, Lady Spain, edogawafirli, Hazena, CharLene Choi, Rie Mizuki, elflameshawol, Elena, SingingBell, ika chan, nn, uchihyuu nagisa, Sugar Princess71, Michi, Yukishiro Seiran, gaahina lover, OraRi HinaRa, shiorinsan, Gui gui, zoroutecchi, Tsuki sora, mayraa, Bliebers, Nerazzuri, Uzumaki Panda, little un-chan, rokudaime sama63, misstrowbery, Chikuma new, and all silent reader.

Mimi love: haha... Iya nih Temarinx iseng banget. Gak lha masa sampai begadang

GaaHinaSasu-L: hai juga. Haha... Sama aku juga mau. Isi tasnx? Pasti kamu udah ketebak deh

Dindahatake: iya ini udah panjangan dikit. Haha... GaaHinanx udah banyak belum?

X: haha... Baca aja ya 'promosi'

ulva: aku juga suka NejiTen. Oh boleh kok, panggil Nao-chan juga gak masalah. Ditukar ma apa ya? Pasti udah tau deh kamu ditukar ma apaan

shichanhallyu: maaf baru sempat ak update

Hazena: haha... Makasih ya. Ratenx tetap kok^.^

elflameshawol: masa bom sih? Sadis banget Temarinx... Haha...^.^

Elena: thanks for review. I hope you like this chapter...

ika chan: asal mereka ntar gak saling suka aja. Gara2 trus saling tukar pandangan. Isi tas Hinata? Apa ya? Kamu pasti tahu deh... Hehe...

nn: masih kok. Nih lanjutannx

Sugar Princess71: gpp kok. penasaran ya? Makanx ayo lanjutkan bacanx 'promosi'

Michi: salam kenal juga^.^ Neji emang lucu kok apalagi keprotektifannx itu...

gaahina lover: bentar lagi mungkin Hinata nyadar perasaannx ke Gaara^.^

Gui gui: maaf baru bisa update

zoroutecchi: udah aku update...

Tsuki sora: aku juga suka pair SasuHina. uhm, iya mungkin beberapa chapter lagi Hinata bakal mulai sadar perasaannx ke Gaara. Wah, maaf aku lama update

Bliebers: haha... Makasih. Nih udah aku update

Uzumaki Panda: hehe... Gpp kok. Kalau penasaran lanjutin bacanx yah...^o^

little un-chan: haha... Salam kenal juga Un-chan. Makasih nih. Jangan sampe mogok makan yah, ntar aku yang kena marah mama kamu.

Desert

Chapter 4

Hinata bangun karena cahaya matahari yang masuk melalui jendela. Ia tersenyum kemudian melihat ke arah sampingnya. Ya suaminya tidur di sampingnya. Tadi malam mereka berdua telah mengukuhkan hubungan. Semoga ini menjadi awal yang baik. Sayang Hinata tak tahu bahwa ada badai yang menanti dirinya di depan.

Hinata menyentuh kening Gaara. "Gaara-kun bangun, sudah pagi."

"Nnnghh..."

"Ayolah Gaara-kun," mohon Hinata lagi.

Gaara membuka matanya dengan terpaksa. Ia melihat Hinata sejenak dan sebuah ide melintas di kepalanya. Ia memeluk pinggang Hinata dan membawanya mendekat.

Gaara mendekatkan wajahnya ke dekat wajah Hinata. Kemudian ia menggigit bibir Hinata.

"Ah," kata Hinata, otomatis ia membuka mulutnya. Gaara langsung mengambil kesempatan itu dan menyesapkan lidahnya masuk ke dalam mulut Hinata.

"Gaa...ra," desah Hinata pelan. Nampaknya Hinata mulai menikmati ciuman itu.

Kini Gaara menyesap bibir bawah Hinata yang tadi digigitnya dengan bibirnya sendiri. Kemudian Gaara menyelusupkan lidahnya dan membasahi bibir atas juga bawah Hinata. Ciuman itu berlangsung selama lima menit dan itu cukup membuat Hinata kehabisan napas dan memerah karena malu. Sedangkan Gaara sendiri kembali melanjutkan tidurnya.

Hinata yang pemalu tak tahu harus berbuat apa. Hanya bisa pasrah dan membiarkan Gaara melanjutkan tidur. Hinata langsung berlari ke kamar mandi dan menguncinya. Ia jatuh tertunduk. Ia memegang bibirnya seolah tak percaya dengan apa yang terjadi. Apa Gaara hanya ingin mempermainkannya?

Ingatannya kembali ke kejadian tadi malam. Dan air mata perlahan mengalir mengingat kejadian itu. Ia bukan seorang gadis perawan lagi. Ia adalah seorang wanita dewasa yang telah menikah. Dan ia tak rela dengan itu. Ia masih belum terlalu rela. Meski tubuhnya milik Gaara tapi hatinya masih tetap milik Naruto.

Gaara memang tidak memperlakukannya dengan kasar tapi sikap Gaara kepadanya terlalu dingin. Sama atau bahkan lebih beku dari Ayahnya. Sedangkan Naruto adalah orang yang secerah mentari. Naruto selalu menyemangati Hinata dikala ia merasa terpuruk. Membuatnya kembali bersemangat.

Hubungannya dengan Gaara berjalan cukup baik. Apalagi buat dua orang yang saling tak mengenal. Ia menganggap Gaara teman, ia cukup menyukai Gaara. Tapi belum sampai ke tahap cinta. Ia hanya mengenal Gaara perlahan-lahan. Dan semakin lama ia semakin terbiasa dengan Gaara yang berada di sisinya. Ia tahu Gaara keras kepala. Gaara akan melakukan apapun untuk mendapatkan apapun yang ia inginkan. Ia benci kalah. Yang membuat Hinata tersenyum mendengarnya. Setidaknya mereka bisa menjadi teman bukan? Partner? Untuk pernikahan mereka. Meski tidak ada cinta di dalamnya.

Hinata mencuci wajahnya dan kemudian membersihkan dirinya. Setelah merasa segar, ia keluar dari kamar mandi dan mencoba untuk membangunkan Gaara sekali lagi. Tidak seperti tadi, Hinata sudah belajar tentunya, Hinata membangunkan Gaara dengan panggilan yang bisa dibilang cukup keras.

"Ga-Gaara-kun bangun!"

Kali ini Gaara menyerah pada Hinata dan bangun dari tempat tidurnya. Ia duduk di tempat tidurnya, kemudian menatap Hinata tenang.

"Apa kamu mau mengulang yang tadi malam?" kata Gaara dengan nada datar. Meski begitu wajah Hinata merona mendengarnya. Ingatannya kembali ke tadi malam.

Flashback

Hinata menatap Gaara dengan pandangan gugup dan wajah yang merona merah. "Ti-tidak," kata Hinata gugup. Berusaha menutupi tas miliknya dari pandangan Gaara. Sayang Gaara lebih cepat dari Hinata. Ia merebut tas Hinata. Karena Gaara menarik tas itu dengan kuat, mengakibatkan pakaian yang ada di dalamnya tumpah keluar. Hinata membelalak melihat apa saja isi tas yang tumpah itu.

Pakaian dalam berenda, gaun tidur tipis dan pendek. Yang anehnya semua berwarna merah. Warna kesukaan Gaara. Gaara berusaha menahan agar tak ada rona di wajahnya. Sayang kurang berhasil. Wajahnya merona sangat tipis. Untung bagi Gaara, Hinata terlalu malu untuk menyadari hal itu. Sisa pakaian lainnya hanya ada baju tanktop dan celana pendek. Sepertinya isi tas Hinata semua berukuran mini. Tidak ada yang cukup panjang untuk menutupi tubuh Hinata. 'Pasti Temari,' pikir Gaara. Pantas saja Temari menatapnya dengan pandangan jahil tadi.

Mereka terlalu lama berdiam diri, tak ada yang tahu harus merespon seperti apa. Gaara tak tahu apa yang harus dikatakannya. Dan Hinata terlalu malu untuk mengatakan sesuatu. Akhirnya Gaara juga yang memecahkan keheningan itu.

"Mandilah dulu," kata Gaara masih dengan nada datar.

"Ah, iya," Hinata langsung menyambar kesempatan yang diberikan Gaara untuk kabur. Secepat mungkin ia memasukkan pakaiannya yang berantakan ke dalam tas. Kemudian lari ke kamar mandi.

Hinata keluar dari kamar mandi mengenakan gaun tidur berwarna merah. Gaara hanya menatap kosong. Sementara dalam hati, ia tahu sebentar lagi ia akan kalah. Gaun itu bertali tipis yang menyangga di kedua pundak Hinata. Apa Gaara sudah bilang bahwa gaun itu berukuran pendek? Gaun itu bukan pendek tapi sangat pendek. Gaun itu bahkan tak menyampai lutut Hinata, hanya pertengahan paha. Dan setiap kali Hinata bergerak, terlebih saat Hinata setengah membungkuk. Gaara bisa melihat celana dalamnya! Oh sial!

Hasrat itu semakin membara, mengaburkan logika Gaara. Dan saat Hinata memanggil Gaara dengan suaranya yang lirih. Gaara tahu pertahanannya sudah hancur.

"Gaara," panggil Hinata lirih.

Gaara mendekat ke arah Hinata. Memeluknya dan langsung menciumnya dengan segenap hasrat yang ia miliki. Setelah ciuman itu usai, ia menggendong Hinata dan membawanya ke tempat tidur mereka.

Saat itu juga Hinata tahu ia akan memberikan kesuciannya pada Gaara. Pada suaminya. Karena ia telah ikut terseret ke hasrat yang sama.

(Lanjutannya khayalin masing-masing aja ya. Hehe...^.^)

.

..

...

"Ti-tidak!" balas Hinata cepat.

"Mengapa? Kamu tampak menikmatinya semalam," kata Gaara santai.

"Ga-Gaara-kun ma-mandi sekarang juga!" seru Hinata dengan nada memerintah meski disertai gagap. Hinata mungkin pemalu yang selalu menuruti perintah orang lain. Tapi bukan berarti ia tak bisa memerintah orang, ia hanya tidak menyukainya. Dan untuk keadaan tertentu, seperti sekarang tentunya. Ia dapat memerintahkan orang lain, apabila itu bisa menyelamatkannya.

Gaara menatap Hinata terkejut, tapi ia diam saja. Ia menuruti permintaan Hinata dan masuk ke kamar mandi.

Setelah selesai mandi, mereka sarapan bersama. Kemudian mereka menikmati siang mereka di oasis. Terkadang mereka hanya duduk saja menikmati udara yang nyaman maupun matahari yang menyelusup di antara dedaunan. Dilain waktu mereka akan membaca, menikmati keheningan itu dan merasa nyaman. Terkadang mereka saling bicara satu sama lain. Menceritakan masa kecil yang pedih. Atau tentang keluarga, teman, dan orang-orang yang mereka sayangi. Menceritakan tentang desa. Membuka diri mereka masing-masing. Hingga hal itu terasa semakin wajar saja. Dan di malam hari mereka saling berbagi kehangatan.

.

..

...

Keadaan berlangsung baik untuk Gaara dan Hinata. Sayangnya tidak untuk kedua orang ini. Pemuda berambut orange jabrik dan perempuan berambut pink. Ya, Uzumaki Naruto atau lebih tepatnya Namikaze Naruto dan kekasihnya Haruno Sakura.

"Apa kamu pernah mencintaiku Sakura?" tanya Naruto lirih. Hilang sudah keceriaan dari diri Naruto.

"Apa maksudmu Naruto? Tentu saja aku mencintaimu," jawab Sakura dengan senyum.

"Lebih dari kamu mencintai Sasuke?" tanya Naruto lagi.

Wajah Sakura yang tadi tersenyum berubah muram mendengar nama Sasuke disebut. Ia tak bisa menjawab itu. Ia tak tahu. Ia menyukai Naruto, cukup suka hingga bisa disebut cinta. Tapi melebihi Sasuke? Ia tidak tahu. 'First Love Never Die,' dan itu juga yang dirasakan oleh Sakura. Meski ia berusaha mencintai Naruto. Ada bagian dalam dirinya yang masih mencintai Sasuke.

Naruto tersenyum sedih, "Tak apa. Aku mengerti. Lebih baik kita akhiri saja sebelum hubungan kita membuat kita semakin menderita."

Sakura terkejut dengan pernyataan Sakura, "Na-Naruto?"

"Dengar aku Sakura. Aku mencintaimu. Selalu. Tapi entah mengapa setelah pulang dari pernikahan Gaara dan Hinata, ada yang berubah dalam diriku. Aku merasa sakit saat mengingat Hinata telah menjadi milik Gaara. Aku tak pernah menyangka itu terjadi," kata Naruto lagi.

Sakura terkesiap mendengar perkataan Naruto, "Kamu mencintai Hinata!" tanya Sakura tak percaya.

"Aku tak tahu. Yang kutahu Hinata selalu ada di dekatku. Ia mendukungku, menerimaku saat yang lain tidak. Dan saat aku kehilangannya. Aku merasa hampa," jelas Naruto.

Sakura menatap Naruto sedih. Ia tak bisa menyalahkan Naruto karena menyadari cintanya pada Hinata. Sebab ia sendiri masih mencintai Sasuke. Berharap pemuda itu akan kembali. Harapan yang sia-sia tentunya. "Baiklah aku pergi. Selamat tinggal Naruto," kata Sakura sambil beranjak pergi. Itu bukan ucapan perpisahan untuk selamanya hanya ucapan selamat tinggal untuk hubungan mereka. Sakura berjalan dengan tegap. Meski begitu air mata mulai mengaliri pipinya. Ia tak mengerti mengapa ia menangis. Yang ia tahu ia merasa sedih.

.

..

...

Temari menyeringai melihat kepulangan Gaara dan Hinata. "Bagaimana hadiah pernikahan dariku, adik kecilku?" tanyanya masih dengan seringai dan tawa.

"Hebat," kata Gaara dengan nada sarkastik.

"Jadi, apakah aku akan segera mendapatkan keponakan?" tanya Kankuro dengan setengah tawa.

Gaara melotot mendengarnya. Sedangkan Hinata sendiri, wajahnya sudah memerah. Segera setelah Gaara berhasil mengendalikan dirinya. Ia menyeret Hinata ke kamarnya.

"Astaga! Kalian kan baru dari bulan madu, dan baru juga sampai! Masa mau lanjut lagi!" kata Temari dengan nada tak percaya yang dibuat-buat.

"Bagaimana lagi? Mereka kan pengantin baru. Jadi masih hangat-hangatnya," desah Kankuro dramatis.

Andai saja Gaara masih seperti dulu mungkin saat ini pasirnya sudah menyerang kedua kakaknya. Syukur bagi Kankuro dan Temari karena Gaara telah berubah. Gaara hanya menatap mereka dingin. Yang justru membuat tawa keduanya meledak.

Gaara pasrah saja. Memang sudah nasib punya kakak yang gak beres alias jahil. Mungkin sebaiknya dulu ia minta lahir sebagai anak tunggal saja. Yang pastinya pikiran bodoh. Diakan anak bungsu kalau kedua kakaknya tidak ada. Otomatis dia juga tidak akan lahir. Pasrah.

Hinata diam saja tak tahu haru berkata atau bereaksi seperti apa. Ketika Gaara menyeretnya ke kamar, ia ikut saja. Masih terlalu shock dengan sambutan yang ia terima. Sehingga membuatnya tak sadar bahwa kini mereka telah berada di kamar.

"Eh?" kata Hinata bingung, mengerjapkan matanya dan melihat sekeliling. Bingung ia berada dimana.

"Ini kamarku," kata Gaara singkat. Masih kesal dengan ulah kakaknya.

"Oh," balas Hinata tak tahu harus berkata apa. Memang apa yang diharapkan Hinata, kembali ke kamarnya yang dulu? Tentunya kamar Gaara kini menjadi kamarnya juga.

Hinata menyebarkan pandangan melihat keadaan kamar. Kamar ini sangat rapi dan bersih tentunya. Ada sebuah tempat tidur yang ukurannya lebih besar dari tempat tidur di kamar Hinata. Sebuah lemari yang ukurannya lebih besar juga. Juga ruangan kamar yang lebih besar. Kamar ini juga benda didalamnya berukuran lebih besar dari kamar Hinata. Karena dibuat untuk menampung dua orang. Kamar Gaara adalah kamar Hinata juga mulai saat ini.

Hinata membuka lemari pakaian dan ia melihat bahwa semua pakaiannya telah dipindahkan ke lemari itu. Begitu juga dengan barang miliknya yang lain. Yah, pakaian juga barang miliknya memang tidak terlalu banyak. Ayahnya berjanji akan mengirimkan barang-barang Hinata di kediaman Hyuuga dalam minggu ini. Jadi dia tinggal menunggu barangnya sampai saja.

Kemudian Hinata masuk ke kamar mandi dan menyiapkan air hangat untuk Gaara. Setelah selesai dia meminta Gaara untuk mandi kemudian Hinata menyiapkan pakaian Gaara. Meski sekarang sudah menjelang siang dan mereka habis dari berbulan madu. Tetap saja Gaara tak boleh melupakan kewajibannya sebagai Kazekage. Jadi ia menikmati waktu mandinya yang pendek. Bergegas sarapan atau mungkin makan siang dan langsung melesat ke kantor Kage, meninggalkan Hinata sendirian di rumah. Karena Temari dan Kankuro juga telah pergi. Hinata memutuskan untuk beristirahat saja. Ia tidur-tiduran seharian itu.

Sementara Gaara sendiri, ia berdiri terpaku melihat ruangannya yang dipenuhi oleh tumpukan kertas, dokumen, dan entah apa lagi. Memangnya Gaara pergi berapa lama sampai tugas yang terbengkalai ada sebanyak itu.

"Haaah..." desah Gaara pasrah. "Sepertinya aku harus bermalam di kantor."

Gaara menghabiskan waktunya untuk mengerjakan tugas-tugasnya. Terutama dokumen-dokumen yang bukannya semakin menipis malah semakin banyak. Setiap Gaara menyelesaikan beberapa dokumen masuk Shinobi yang kemudian memberikan tumpukan dokumen untuk Gaara. Belum lagi Gaara harus memenuhi janji-janji pertemuan juga rapat. Bahkan waktu makan siang Gaara pun menjadi waktu rapat. Bayangkan mengalami hari tanpa istirahat sedangkan kamu sendiri sudah kelelahan. Tidak dapat tidur karena harus mengerjakan laporan yang mendesak. Meski Gaara memang dulu tak tidur, tapi dulu ia tak mengalami aktivitas sebanyak ini. Ditambah lagi harus mengadakan perjalanan ke desa tetangga untuk melakukan perjanjian antar desa. Dan tentunya bolak-balik pada hari yang sama. Tentunya kalian tahu apa yang terjadi berikutnya bukan?

Ya Gaara jatuh sakit. Oh untungnya tak sampai pingsan. Karena seorang Gaara tak mungkin pingsankan? Dan masalahnya adalah seorang Gaara takkan mengakui kalau dia sakit. Jadi seperti yang kalian perkirakan. Gaara tetap melanjutkan aktivitasnya dengan demam yang tinggi. Diiringi dengan tatapan cemas dari yang lain. Namun tak ada yang cukup berani mendekati Gaara dan memintanya untuk beristirahat. Atau setidaknya kalau ada yang cukup berani seperti Temari dan Kankuro tentunya. Hanya dijawab dengan, 'Aku baik-baik saja. Tak usah khawatir.' Dan Gaara pun melanjutkan aktivitasnya. Kira-kira apa sebutan untuk sikap Gaara saat ini? Ya benar, kepala batu. Itulah yang dikatakan Temari pada setiap orang yang ditemuinya. Ia sangat kesal dengan sikap adiknya itu. Begitu juga yang terjadi sekarang Temari tengah mencurahkan perasaannya pada Hinata yang mendengar dengan pasrah. Hingga akhirnya sampai pada sebuah bujukan.

"Jadi, maukah kamu membujuk Gaara untuk beristirahat dan merawat sakitnya?" tanya Temari dengan memohon. Seharusnya Temari tak perlu memohon pada Hinata. Sebab merawat Gaara sudah kewajiban Hinata sebagai seorang istri. Jadi Hinata hanya mengangguk dan langsung diseret Temari ke kantor Kage.

Masalahnya Hinata tak tahu bagaimana cara membujuk Gaara. Temari saja tidak bisa apalagi dia. Selagi Hinata memikirkan hal itu, ia sudah dilempar masuk ke dalam ruangan Kazekage.

Hinata terdiam terpaku tak tahu harus berbuat apa. Ia melihat Gaara yang sedang menunduk di meja kerjanya. Tampak serius mengerjakan sesuatu entah apa itu.

"Ga-Gaara-kun?" panggil Hinata ragu.

Gaara mengangkat wajahnya sekilas merespon panggilan Hinata kemudian menunduk dan melanjutkan pekerjaannya. Tapi meski begitu Hinata dapat melihat wajah Gaara yang memerah. Tentunya ini sangat aneh karena seorang Gaara tak pernah memerahkan? Yang menandakan ia sedang demam tinggi ditambah dengan keringat yang mengalir di pelipis dan leher Gaara.

Dalam hati Hinata mengutuk Gaara karena tak memedulikan kesehatannya dan terus menerus bekerja. 'Dasar gila kerja!'

"Gaara-kun ayo pulang," bujuk Hinata.

Yang tak mendapat respon sama sekali dari Gaara. "Gaara-kun kamu harus istirahat. Kalau tidak sakitmu akan tambah parah," bujuk Hinata lagi masih dengan suara yang lembut.

"Gaara-kun ayolah, kumohon. Kita pulang ya," bujuk Hinata lagi. Yang masih tak mendapat respon. Bahkan membujuk anak kecil pun lebih mudah dari ini.

"Gaara kita pulang ya," bujuk Hinata untuk kesekian kalinya. Sepertinya kesabaran Hinata mulai menghilang karena embelan -kun telah hilang. Tapi tentu saja seorang Hinata punya kesabaran yang melebihi orang lain. Jadi untuk yang terakhir kalinya Hinata meminta Gaara pulang. "Gaara ayo pulang. Kamu harus istirahat kalau tidak ingin sakitmu tambah parah."

Dan masih tidak mendapat respon. Hinata beranjak keluar meninggalkan ruangan itu. Mencari seseorang untuk diminta bantuan. Ia menemukan Matsuri tengah berjalan di koridor.

"Matsuri," panggil Hinata yang membuat gadis itu melihat ke arah Hinata.

"Ya, ada apa Hinata?" tanyanya.

"Aku perlu bantuanmu. Dapatkah kamu mengumpulkan seluruh Jounin yang tidak memiliki misi," pinta Hinata.

"Untuk apa?" tanya Matsuri bingung.

"Kamu akan mengerti nanti," balas Hinata.

Matsuri hanya menuruti saja permintaan istri gurunya itu. Setelah menunggu selama kira-kira 20 menit. Hinata dapat melihat Matsuri diikuti oleh beberapa Jounin. Mungkin sekitar 5 orang. Setelah mengantar para Jounin itu, Matsuri langsung pergi untuk melanjutkan pekerjaannya.

Hinata berdiri menyambut kedatangan mereka. Dan langsung mengutarakan maksudnya, "Terima kasih kalian mau datang," kata Hinata dengan senyum lembut. Yang mendapat respon berupa anggukan dan beberapa senyum. "Aku perlu bantuan kalian untuk membuat Gaara pingsan," jelas Hinata.

Yang tentu mendapat respon berupa mata yang melebar tak percaya dan mulut yang menganga. Serta teriakan kompak berupa, "Aaaappppaaaa!" Oke itu memang terlalu berlebihan.

Sementara Hinata hanya tersenyum maklim dan menjawab, "Habisnya Gaara tak mau pulang meski aku telah membujuknya berkali-kali. Kalau tidak bisa dibujuk gunakan kekerasan saja," jawab Hinata, tersirat nada kesal dari jawaban Hinata. Ya, seorang Hyuuga selalu mendapat keinginannya. Kalau tidak bisa baik-baik paksa saja.

Yang mendengar tentu saja bergidik. Apa mereka salah kira ya, Hinata kan tampak lembut banget kok bisa kepikiran hal kayak gituan. Trus kalau ntar Gaara sadar siapa yang membuatnya pingsan gimana nasib mereka coba? Itupun kalau mereka bisa membuat Gaara pingsan, kalau gak? Jadi pasir hidup donk. 'Gak makasih,' jawab mereka kompak. Tapi cuma dalam hati, mana berani mereka bilang ke Hinata. Gitu-gitu Hinata istri Kazekage lho, kalau mau Hinata bisa saja manfaatin jabatannya dan mecat mereka karena gak mau nurutin perintahnya Hinata. Pilih apapun tetap aja gak ada yang enak. Ah, memang nasib deh kalau jadi orang kecil.

"Tenang saja aku akan bertanggung jawab kalau sampai Gaara-kun marah," kata Hinata dengan senyum lembut. Sepertinya kekesalan Hinata pada Gaara mulai memudar, buktinya dia sudah manggil Gaara dengan embelan -kun lagi.

Senyum Hinata berefek menjadi anggukan kompak dari para Jounin. Tampaknya mereka terpesona dengan senyuman itu.

"Oke kalau begitu ayo kita buat rencana dulu," kata Hinata.

.

..

...

Hinata masuk ke kantor Gaara untuk kedua kalinya hari itu. Tapi kali ini ditemani oleh dua orang Jounin. Yang mendapat respon berupa kerutan di dahi dari Gaara.

"Kalau kamu tak mau pulang baik-baik denganku. Maka aku akan menyeretmu pulang," kata Hinata tegas.

Gaara merespon dengan sebuah kata, "Apa!" Setidaknya itu respon yang lebih baik dari yang didapat Hinata tadi.

"Ryu-san, Kai-san, ayo!" kata Hinata. Dan kemudian mereka bertiga menyerang Gaara. Gaara tentu saja langsung berdiri dan menyambut serangan itu. Mereka bertiga melempar kunai ke arah Gaara. Yang dengan mudah dapat dihindari oleh Gaara. Meski setelah menghindar ia terlihat sempoyongan. Strateginya adalah membuat Gaara fokus ke arah mereka dan tim yang lain akan menyerang Gaara secara mendadak. Mereka berhasil membuat Gaara sibuk. Meski sakit kekuatan Gaara masih hebat. Ia mengerahkan pasirnya untuk menyerang Shinobi terkecuali Hinata. Itu menguntungkan Hinata sekejap ia langsung mendekati Gaara diikuti dengan ketiga Shinobi yang tiba-tiba muncul. Sehingga membuat Gaara terkejut. Dua orang Shinobi menahan masing-masing lengan Gaara. Seorang Shinobi lagi langsung menyerang Gaara dan membuatnya pingsan.

"Terima kasih," kata Hinata. "Maukah seorang dari kalian membawa Gaara ke rumah. Aku tak sanggup mengangkat Gaara."

"Baik Hinata-sama," jawab salah seorang Shinobi.

Hinata sampai di rumah dengan seorang Shinobi yang menggendong Gaara. Kemudian Shinobi itu meletakkan Gaara di tempat tidur kemudian undur diri dari hadapan Hinata. Hinata meletakkan tangannya di dahi Gaara.

"Panas sekali. Tubuhnya juga berkeringat," kata Hinata. Kemudian Hinata mengambil pakaian Gaara dari lemari dan membuka pakaian yang dikenakan oleh Gaara. Ia memakaikan pakaian yang kering itu dan menyelimuti Gaara. Lalu Hinata turun ke bawah mengambil baskom, air, juga es batu serta kompres dan membawanya ke atas. Hinata mengkompres dahi Gaara berharap dengan begitu panasnya cepat turun. Setelah beberapa lama, Hinata turun ke dapur dan menyiapkan bubur. Ia membawa semangkuk bubur, air putih, dan obat demam ke kamar. Kemudian ia meletakkan semuanya di meja samping tempat tidur. Dengan lembut ia mengusap pipi Gaara kemudian berbisik di telinga Gaara.

"Gaara-kun ayo bangun. Makan bubur dan minum obat," bisik Hinata lirih.

Hinata memperhatikan kelopak mata Gaara bergetar perlahan dan kemudian membuka. Menampakkan sepasang mata jade yang indah. Mata itu menatap bingung sejenak. Kemudian setelah ia dapat mengerti apa yang terjadi, ia menatap Hinata dengan sangat dingin.

"Apa yang kamu pikir telah kamu lakukan!" tanyanya dingin.

"Membuatmu istirahat," jawab Hinata tenang.

"Kamu tidak berhak melakukannya!" protes Gaara.

"Aku berhak. Karena aku istrimu," jawab Hinata lagi.

Jawaban itu membuat Gaara terdiam. Jadi ketika Hinata mengambil semangkuk bubur dan mulai menyuapinya. Ia membuka mulutnya dan memakan bubur itu meski dalam hati ia masih kesal dengan Hinata. Setelah bubur itu habis, Hinata memberikan air dan juga obat untuk diminum Gaara. Gaara diam saja dan meminum obat itu. Tak lama kemudian obat itu bekerja membuat Gaara jatuh tertidur.

Hinata sendiri selalu berada di samping Gaara. Memenuhi segala kebutuhannya. Menjaga Gaara agar tak kedinginan. Membuat Gaara nyaman agar ia segera sembuh. Dan Gaara hanya diam saja menerima semua perlakuan Hinata.

.

..

...

"Haha... Aku tak menyangka kamu berani juga Hinata," kata Kankuro dengan tawa.

Sementara Temari hanya tersenyum senang. Ia tak menyangka bahwa Hinata akan membawa Gaara pulang secara paksa.

"Ha-habisnya Gaara-kun keras kepala sekali," kata Hinata. Ia menggembungkan sedikit pipinya tanda kesal. Tapi justru sikapnya itu mengundang tawa yang semakin besar dari Kankuro.

"Sungguh Hinata, dibalik penampilanmu yang terlihat lemah lembut ternyata bisa mengerikan juga," kata Temari.

"Ja-jangan begitu Temari-nee. A-aku hanya melakukan yang seharusnya jika tidak sakit Gaara-kun akan tambah parah," jawab Hinata.

"Tapi tetap saja..."

"Temari-nee tolong jangan dibahas lagi," kata Hinata tegas. Sejujurnya ia juga tak menyangka dirinya akan seberani itu. Tapi apa boleh buat hal yang telah terjadi tak dapat diubah.

"Baik. Baik," jawab Temari pasrah.

Sedetik kemudian wajah muram Temari berganti dengan wajahnya yang ceria. "Aku ada pengumuman untuk kalian semua. Shikamaru sudah mendapat izin dari Hokage. Jadi dia akan berangkat ke Suna besok membawa dokumen yang membicarakan pernikahan kami," katanya senang. "Dan kamu harus menyetujuinya!" ancam Temari pada Gaara yang sedari tadi diam saja. Ia masih lemah karena belum sembuh benar dari sakitnya. Ia hanya mengangguk singkat agar Temari berhenti mengganggunya.

Sepertinya Temari cukup puas dengan jawaban Gaara. Karena kemudian obrolan mulai beralih menjadi pakaian apa yang akan kukenakan di pernikahan nanti? Cincin seperti apa yang kuinginkan? Dimana kami akan menikah, Konoha atau Suna? Dimana kami akan tinggal? Dan entahlah begitu banyaknya sehingga Gaara tak dapat mengikuti kelanjutannya.

Kankuro sendiri mulai ikut-ikutan Temari. Tampaknya ia berencana untuk melamar Matsuri. Ia jelas tak ingin tertinggal oleh adik dan kakaknya. Ia meminta saran Temari dan Hinata. Mereka merencanakan banyak hal lilin, bunga, makan malam, bintang. Hingga akhirnya diputuskan Kankuro akan melamar Matsuri di malam bertabur bintang saat mereka menikmati makan malam romantis dengan sebuah lilin dan dikelilingi oleh harum bunga. Yang disambut dengan tatapan iri para gadis dan pernyataan bahwa Shikamaru dan Gaara tak cukup romantis untuk melamar mereka seperti itu. Yang kalian tentu tahu, Gaara melamar Hinata dengan bantuan para tetua. Sedangkan Temari, untuk itu kita harus melihat ke belakang.

Flashback

Saat itu Shikamaru baru tiba di Suna bersama Neji dan Hinata. Setelah Shikamaru mengantarkan Hinata ke tempat calon suaminya sang Kazekage, ia pergi berjalan-jalan berdua bersama Temari. Seperti biasa yang dilakukan mereka jika sedang bersama.

"Hinata akan sangat cocok dengan Gaara bukan?" tanya Temari.

"Mendokusai"

Temari mengabaikan jawaban Shikamaru yang tak semangat itu. "Ah, kuharap Hinata dapat membuat Gaara bahagia," desah Temari lagi.

"Uhm..." jawab Shikamaru tanda setuju.

"Aku juga ingin seperti mereka. Menikah dan punya keluarga. Anak-anak," desah Temari semangat. Pikiran Temari melayang-layang entah kemana.

"Kalau begitu menikah saja denganku," kata Shikamaru cuek.

"Eh? Apa?" tanya Temari kaget.

"Ah, mendokusai... Menikah saja denganku kalau kamu mau punya keluarga dan anak-anak," jelas Shikamaru.

"Kamu tak bisa melamarku romantis sedikit ya!" protes Temari. Yang benar saja dilamar di tengah jalan saat sedang membicarakan harapannya seperti adiknya yang akan menikah. Temari sama sekali tak pernah membayangkannya.

"Mendokusai..."

"Haaah... Baiklah aku akan menikah denganmu," kata Temari pasrah.

.

..

...

Normal POV

Gaara sedang duduk di kantornya sembari mengerjakan beberapa dokumen yang terabaikan selama ia sakit. Karena Hinata cemas dengan Gaara, maka Hinata ikut membantu Gaara di kantornya. Saat itu mereka berdua bekerja dalam diam. Hingga pintu kantor Gaara terjeblak terbuka menampakkan Shikamaru dan Temari. Shikamaru dengan wajah bosan dan Temari dengan wajah semangatnya. Shikamaru membawa sebuah dokumen dan kemudian menyerahkannya pada Gaara. Gaara membaca dokumen itu. Kemudian ia bertanya pada Shikamaru, "Dimana kalian berdua akan tinggal nantinya?"

"Konoha," jawab Shikamaru singkat.

Jawaban Shikamaru membuat Gaara menatapnya tajam. Tapi Shikamaru tak peduli. Sedangkan Temari berusaha menengahi, "Tapi kami akan rajin-rajin berkunjung ke Suna."

Gaara menatap Temari kesal. Kemudian ia melanjutkan pertanyaan pada Shikamaru, "Bagaimana kalau aku tak setuju?" katanya sambil melambaikan dokumen yang berisi perjanjian pernikahan antar dua desa itu.

"Aku akan membawa Temari dengan seizinmu atau tidak," jawab Shikamaru.

Temari senang sekaligus cemas dengan jawaban Shikamaru itu.

"Mengapa?" tanya Gaara.

"Karena aku mencintainya dan aku ingin hidup bersamanya," jawab Shikamaru tegas.

Gaara diam saja kemudian menandatangani dokumen itu. Kemudian memberikannya pada Shikamaru.

Setelah menerima dokumen itu, Shikamaru keluar bersama dengan Temari. Mereka pergi ke restoran favorit Temari untuk merayakannya.

Restoran itu tidak mewah. Hanya restoran kecil dan sederhana. Di dalamnya terdapat beberapa buah meja dan juga hiasan lampu yang menjuntai dari bagian ujung ke ujung lainnya. Mereka duduk di salah satu meja. Kemudian datang pelayan yang siap mencatat pesanan mereka.

"Dua yakiniku, satu black coffee, satu cappucino," kata Temari pada pelayan itu. Pelayan itu mencatat pesanan mereka, kemudian membungkukkan badan dan pamit mundur.

Sementara itu Temari menjelaskan pada Shikamaru apa saja yang ia inginkan untuk pernikahan mereka. Respon Shikamaru hanya berupa anggukan, atau jawaban seperti 'Ya' maupun 'Mendokusai...' Meski begitu tak menghentikan Temari untuk bicara panjang lebar. Temari telah paham sikap kekasihnya itu. Jadi ia tahu meski Shikamaru bersikap cuek, ia akan tetap melakukan permintaan Temari.

Pelayan datang kembali membawa pesanan mereka. Kemudian mereka mulai memakan hidangan itu. Temari makan masih dengan terus-terusan bicara. Shikamaru makan dalam diam. Setelah makanan mereka habis, Temari masih saja terus bicara. Akhirnya Shikamaru mengambil sebuah kotak beludru dari kantong celananya dan memberikannya pada Temari. Yang membuat Temari langsung terdiam.

"Apa ini?" tanya Temari.

"Bukalah," jawab Shikamaru.

Temari mengambil kotak itu kemudian membukanya. Di dalamnya terdapat sebuah cincin perak. Cincin itu tidak memiliki permata, hanya sebuah cincin polos. Meski begitu Temari sangat senang menerimanya.

"Untukmu. Tanda kalau kamu adalah milikku. Coba lihat di dalamnya," kata Shikamaru lagi.

Temari melihat ke bagian dalam cincin itu. Ada ukiran huruf S&T di dalamnya. Singkatan dari nama Shikamaru&Temari. Yang membuat senyum Temari semakin mengembang.

"Terima kasih Shika," kata Temari senang.

"Uh, mendokusai..."

Jawaban bosan Shikamaru sama sekali tak membuat mood Temari berubah. Temari sangat senang karena cincin itu. Jadi ia abaikan sikap acuh Shikamaru. Bagi Temari, cincin ini merupakan tindakan yang di luar dugaan. Bagaimanapun si pemalas Nara tak mungkin bisa berpikir ke arah seperti ini. Menjadikan cincin sebagai tanda kepemilikan diri Temari.

Meski begitu pikiran Temari sangat tepat. Karena kenyataannya Ibu Shikamaru yang menyuruh anaknya untuk memberikan cincin pada Temari. Shikamaru terlalu pemalas untuk melakukan hal itu tanpa perintah.

.

..

...

Saat itu Gaara dan Hinata melanjutkan pekerjaan mereka di kantor. Tepatnya pekerjaan Gaara dan Hinata hanya membantu menyelesaikannya. Gaara bekerja dalam diam. Seolah kejadian beberapa saat yang lalu, tak berarti. Padahal kakak perempuannya baru saja dilamar. Dan ia masih meneruskan pekerjaannya dengan tenang. Berbeda dengan Gaara, Hinata malah bekerja dengan sesekali tersenyum. Entah apa yang dibayangkannya. Sehingga membuat Gaara penasaran. Maka Gaara pun bertanya, "Mengapa kamu tersenyum?" tanya Gaara pada Hinata.

"Aku ikut senang atas kebahagiaan Temari-nee," jawab Hinata.

"Hn"

"Tapi kalau nanti Temari-nee pergi pasti akan sepi," kata Hinata lagi dengan wajah sedih.

"Apa boleh buat? Seorang wanita yang telah menikah harus mengikuti suaminya," kata Gaara.

Hinata tersenyum tipis mendengar jawaban Gaara. Bukankah itu berarti Gaara ingin dirinya selalu berada di dekat Gaara? Dan tak meninggalkan pria itu. "Ya Gaara."

Selesai juga chapter ini. Mohon reviewnx...


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto-sensei

Maaf atas keterlambatan updatenya. Astaga aku sudah menelantarkan fic ini selama hampir delapan bulan! Aku minta maaf sekali lagi. Aku tak yakin apa chapter ini cukup memuaskan untuk kalian atau tidak. Tapi kuharap kalian tetap mau membaca dan mereview fic ini lagi. Kalau ada kesalahan tolong katakan padaku. Aku tak sempat membaca ulang fic ini. Yang terakhir terima kasih buat semua yang udah baca fic ini. Semua review kubalas di fic ini...

_Ohya, tulisan miring di bawah menceritakan tentang masa lalu._

Shichanhallyu: punya baby ya? Uhm, bentar lagi deh.. haha... makasih udah baca^^

Ulva: sayangnya emang masalah mereka ngeganggu hubungan Gaahina. Seneng dengar kamu suka chap sebelumnya. Semoga kamu juga suka chap ini..

GaaHinaSasu-L: aku rasa kamu bakal lupa lagi deh. Bagaimanapun kali ini keterlambatanku lama banget. Maaf. Yep Saku masih ada perasaan ma Sasu, soalnya kan gimanapun Sasu itu cinta pertamanya dia. Hanya saja Naru yang selama ini selalu ada di samping dia, sehingga ketika hubungan mereka renggang. Saku sedih juga karena ia kehilangan sahabat dan pendukung dia

Elflameshawol: yah, sayangnya naruto emang jadi penyebab konfliknya

Hina-chan: naru jadi penyebab awal konflik. Tapi dia gak bakal ngeganggu kelanjutan GaaHina kok. Reaksi Gaara ya? Coba tebak. Haha...

Nn: thx. Maaf lama...

Mamizu Mei: Naru bakal jadi penyebab konflik. Tapi ia gak bakal ngerebut Hina. Soalnya gimanapun kan udah terlambat, GaaHina udah nikah. Dan Gaara adalah sahabatnya..

Hazema: haha.. iya benar. Gaara bakal cemburu sama Naru ntar

Aiwha Katsushika: thx. Maaf updatenya lama

Uchihyuu nagisa: kankuro akan segera menyusul. Haha..

Mimi love: bisa kok. Kira2 emang seperti itu sih

Intan: soalnya kan bukan rate M. Hehe.. maaf kalau alurnya terlalu cepat dan kurang romantis. Aku kurang bisa yang seperti itu

Ai HinataLawliet: uhm, apa mungkin karena hubungan mereka masih dingin kali ya...

Swan: oh... makasih. Hehe... astaga apa aku emang ngerespon seperti Shika? Kuharap kamu bilang tidak. Tapi sepertinya emang iya. Sikap Naru ya, jawabannya ada di bawah...

Zoroutecchi: haha ya... chap ini awal konfliknya

Gaahina lover: unyu ya...? benar juga ya..

Rokudaime sama63: makasih. Keknya chap ini update nya kelewat lama deh... maaf untuk itu

Rie Mizuki: ah makasih. Yang akan terjadi di antara mereka? Uhm konflik. Hehe...

OraRi HinaRa: haha.. mungkin tindakan ekstrimlah yang diperlukan untuk melawan Gaara. dedek nya ya, kayaknya masih beberapa chap lagi deh...

Kyu's neli-chan: tenang Hina bakal mulai nyadar perasaannya ke Gaara. yep naru putus ma saku dan ia akan jadi penyebab awal konflik...

Shirofuyuki: gak papa. Makasih dah baca dan review...

Nerazzuri: bener tuh. Gak boleh kalah ma Gaara..

Uchiha 's Wife: uhm thx untuk idenya. Akan kupikirin dulu. Hehe...

Uzumaki Panda: ah bales 'peluk' sepertinya kali ini jadi lebih lama ya... maaf untuk keterlambatannya

Rain: makasih. Masih ada chap selanjutnya kok...

Minatsuki heartnet: ah maaf lama...

CharLene Choi: haha... soalnya sulit buat diriku ngebayangin Shika jadi orang romantis. Gomen...

Chikuma not login: bisa dan harus. Kalau bukan dia siapa lagi yang bakal ngurus Gaara. haha...

Bintang: makasih. Maaf lama..

Tokyotower: makasih dukungannya. Soal sifat mereka, aslinya Gaara kan emang dingin dan Hinata juga pemalu. Jadi aku ngikut karakter asli mereka...

Nara Hikari: maaf terlambat update. Aduh, jangan sampai lumutan ya...

Desert

Chapter 5

Pernikahan Temari dan Shikamaru berlangsung dengan meriah. Pernikahan itu diadakan di Sunagakure. Sebab Temari adalah kakak Gaara, jadi sudah sewajarnya penduduk Sunagakure ingin datang ke acara pernikahan itu. Dengan alasan itu pernikahan diadakan di Sunagakure dengan dihadiri oleh seluruh penduduk Sunagakure juga beberapa ninja-ninja Konoha yang dekat dengan Shikamaru. Dan Naruto serta Sakura adalah bagian dari beberapa ninja yang diundang ke pesta pernikahan itu. Bila diperhatikan lebih teliti, tampak hubungan keduanya menjadi canggung dan agak kaku. Hal yang aneh tentunya untuk sepasang kekasih. Tapi merupakan hal yang normal bagi pasangan kekasih yang baru berpisah. Namun tidak ada yang menyadari bahwa ninja berambut kuning dan pink itu telah mengakhiri hubungan mereka.

Berbeda dengan kedua orang itu, pasangan lain yaitu Gaara dan Hinata tampak mulai maju dalam hubungan mereka. Meski tak terlalu jelas, namun bisa dilihat kalau kini keduanya saling memperhatikan satu sama lain. Meski awal kehidupan rumah tangga mereka tak dapat dikatakan normal. Kini, keduanya berusaha untuk saling mengenal dan berteman. Bukankah ini merupakan hal yang baik sebagai awal?

Hinata berusaha melupakan cintanya pada Naruto dan berusaha untuk mulai menyayangi Gaara. Untuk setia padanya. Sedangkan Gaara berusaha untuk mempercayai Hinata bahwa gadis itu takkan mengkhianatinya. Gaara yang tumbuh besar sendirian dan pernah dikhianati orang yang paling dipercayainya sangat takut memberikan hatinya pada orang lain. Untuk percaya padanya. Ia hanya tak ingin dilukai lagi sehingga sulit untuk mempercayai seseorang. Apakah itu salah?

Namun terkadang manusia tak dapat menentukan masa depan. Meski telah direncanakan, belum tentu semua akan terjadi sesuai yang kita inginkan bukan? Seperti yang terjadi saat ini, Naruto tengah berbicara dengan Hinata. Tampaknya Hinata sangat senang saat itu, ia tertawa bahagia mendengar apa yang dikatakan oleh Naruto. Tertawa dengan bebas, bukanlah sesuatu hal yang pernah dilakukan Hinata di depan Gaara. Sejauh ini, Hinata hanya tersenyum lembut padanya. Tapi, tak pernah selepas saat Hinata tengah bersama Naruto. Hinata tampak lebih bahagia. Lebih hidup. Dan melihat hal tersebut terjadi di depan matanya, membuat hati Gaara merasa sakit. Ia merasa terluka melihat pemandangan itu. Ia tak mampu membuat Hinata tertawa bahagia. Ia tahu bahwa menikahi Hinata adalah keinginan egoisnya.

"Apa yang Anda lakukan, Kazekage-sama?" tanya Sakura, membuat Gaara yang sedari tadi melamun menjadi terkejut.

"Ah, Haruno-san," kata Gaara setelah berhasil mengatasi keterkejutannya.

Namun Sakura telah melihat arah pandangan Gaara tadi. Ia berucap lirih, "Mereka tampak sangat bahagia. Dan pasangan yang cocok juga."

"Apa maksudmu?" kata Gaara tajam.

Seolah tersadar apa yang telah diucapkannya. Sakura terbata-bata meminta maaf pada sang Kazekage itu. "Ma...maafkan saya. Saya tak bermaksud seperti itu. Hanya saja.." Sakura terdiam tak melanjutkan ucapannya.

"Bukankah kamu dan Naruto adalah sepasang kekasih. Mengapa tadi kamu berkata seperti itu?" tanya Gaara.

Tiba-tiba mata emerald Sakura meredup, "Sudah tidak lagi, Kazekage," kata Sakura dengan suara pelan. Lalu ia melihat ke arah Naruto dan Hinata lagi.

Gaara yang mendengar hal itu serasa tersambar petir. Ia mengerti maksud Sakura, terutama dari bagaimana cara Sakura menatap Naruto dan Hinata. Alasan berakhirnya hubungan Sakura dan Naruto adalah Hinata. Ia sendiri tak yakin dengan perasaan Hinata kini, mungkin saja gadis itu masih menyimpan perasaan pada Naruto. Dan bila itu sungguh terjadi, ia tak tahu apa yang akan ia perbuat. Ia memang cukup tertarik pada Hinata dan menyukai Hinata melebihi perasaan terhadap gadis-gadis lain. Tapi ia tak tahu itu cinta atau bukan? Ia bahkan tak mengerti cinta. Yang ia tahu ia merasa nyaman bersama Hinata dan tak ingin kehilangan gadis itu. Tapi haruskah ia egois terhadap perasaan Naruto dan Hinata. Mereka adalah dua orang terpenting dalam hidupnya kini, selain kedua kakaknya tentu saja. Tapi, Hinata telah berjanji padanya bahwa ia akan selalu bersama Gaara. Menjalani hidup ini bersama dengan Gaara. Gaara akan mempercayai janji Hinata padanya.

.

..

...

Hinata POV

"Hinata-chan, apa kamu mendengarkanku?" panggil Naruto.

"Ah.. ya tentu saja," kataku kaget. Jujur aku tak mendengar apa yang dikatakan Naruto. Sedari tadi aku terfokus pada Gaara dan Sakura. Mereka terlihat bercakap-cakap. Gaara dan Sakura terlihat akrab. Mereka bahkan bisa mengobrol dengan nyaman. Sakura memang dapat membuat orang lain merasa nyaman mengobrol dengannya. Hal yang tak bisa kulakukan, karena aku selalu gugup. Meski akhir-akhir ini kegugupanku sedikit berkurang. Mungkin hanya bersama teamku dulu dan Naruto yang membuatku dapat berbicara dengan nyaman. Kini aku tak lagi gugup ketika berbicara pada Naruto, wajahku juga sudah tak merah padam lagi, dan jantungku tak berdebar keras. Seperti yang dulu selalu terjadi ketika aku berbicara denga Naruto. Apa itu artinya perasaanku padanya telah berubah? Sepertinya iya. Kini bagiku Naruto adalah seorang sahabat yang baik. Aku senang karena Naruto adalah cinta pertamaku. Aku tak menyesal sama sekali tentang perasaanku dulu padanya. Aku rasa kini perasaanku telah mengarah pada Gaara.

"Hinata-chan, apa kita bisa keluar ke halaman? Ada sesuatu yang ingin kubicarakan padamu," kata Naruto gugup.

"Eh... baiklah," kataku menyetujui permintaan Naruto.

"Terima kasih Hinata-chan," kata Naruto sembari tertawa bahagia.

Aku dan Naruto keluar bersama ke halaman. Di halaman tak ada satu orang pun. Semua orang masih di dalam gedung menikmati pesta. Setelah cukup jauh, tiba-tiba Naruto memelukku erat. Membuatku kaget dan spontan berusaha melepaskan diri dari pelukannya. Aku takut bila ada yang melihat, mereka akan salah paham.

"Sebentar saja Hinata, kumohon," kata Naruto sedih.

Aku bingung dan tak tahu harus berbuat apa. Jadi kubiarkan saja Naruto memelukku sedikit lebih lama lagi.

"Aku mencintaimu Hinata," kata Naruto dengan suara serak. "Aku tahu ini sudah terlambat, karena bagaimanapun kini kamu telah menikah. Tapi, aku tetap ingin mengutarakannya."

"Maafkan aku, Naruto. Dulu aku memang mencintaimu, tapi kini perasaanku telah berubah," jawabku.

"Aku tahu. Tapi setidaknya dulu kamu pernah mencintaiku."

"Lalu, bagaimana dengan Sakura?" tanyaku ragu.

"Hubungan kami sudah berakhir. Aku tak ingin menyakitinya lagi."

"Tapi..."

"Sst... cukup Hinata-chan," kata Naruto dengan senyum di wajahnya. Ia kembali menggunakan embelan –chan padaku. Juga sikapnya kembali seperti biasa. "Hal yang rumit membuatku gila," kata Naruto sembari nyengir lebar. "Baik-baik dengan Gaara ya," kata Naruto, lalu ia mencium keningku pelan. "Selamat tinggal Hinata-chan," kata Naruto dengan cengiran khas yang biasa. Sesuatu yang dulu kusukai padanya. Aku tahu arti selamat tinggal Naruto, bukan selamat tinggal karena tak bertemu. Melainkan ucapan terhadap perasaan kami.

"Selamat tinggal Naruto-kun," kataku sembari tersenyum. Dan memanggil Naruto seperti yang dulu kulakukan, dengan embelan –kun. Aku menatap Naruto yang menghilang ke dalam gedung dan kemudian masuk mengikuti Naruto ke dalam gedung.

.

..

...

Normal POV

Shikamaru dan Temari kini tengah menikmati bulan madu mereka. Mereka menghabiskan waktu dengan bersenang-senang. Kini keduanya sedang makan di sebuah kedai makan sembari berbicara. Sebenarnya ada yang mengganggu pikiran Temari beberapa hari ini, bahkan saat mereka berdua tengah menikmati bulan madu mereka. Dan Shikamaru tentu saja merasa terganggu karena pikiran sang istri tak fokus padanya.

"Kamu terlalu berlebihan," kata Shikamaru untuk yang kesekian kalinya pada Temari.

"Tapi, aku khawatir. Takkah kamu perhatikan keanehan mereka saat pesta pernikahan kita. Ada yang janggal," kata Temari lagi.

"Hah... mendokusai"

Tapi Temari sama sekali tak mempedulikan Shikamaru yang bosan mendengarkan ceritanya. Ia tetap melanjutkan apa yang ingin ia katakan. "Memang awalnya mereka tampak biasa. Tetapi saat akhir pesta itu, Gaara tampak menjaga jarak. Dan aku jelas sekali dapat mencium bau alkohol dari tubuh Gaara. Padahal Gaara jarang sekali minum alkohol," ungkap Temari lagi.

"Mungkin ada masalah dengan desa," jawab Shikamaru bosan.

"Tidak. Gaara tak pernah seperti ini sebelumnya. Aku yakin ini ada hubungannya dengan Hinata. Tidakkah kita sebaiknya segera kembali ke Suna saja? Aku khawatir karena mereka hanya tinggal berdua. Selain itu Kankuro sedang menjalani misi dan aku rasa ia akan jarang sekali berada di dekat mereka berdua untuk sekadar mengawasi keadaan."

'Oh ya ampun. Mereka bahkan masih mengganggu aku dan Temari bahkan setelah jarak puluhan kilometer,' desah Shikamaru dalam hati. Lalu Shikamaru berkata, "Tidak. Sehabis ini kita kembali ke Konoha. Sesuai perjanjian dan beberapa bulan lagi baru kita tinggal di Suna. Setidaknya menurutku pribadi, mereka butuh waktu berdua saja untuk saling mengenal satu sama lain."

"Haah... mungkin kamu benar," kata Temari pasrah. Mungkin ini memang keputusan yang baik, mereka berdua memulai hubungan ini dengan tidak normal. Menikah bahkan tanpa saling mengenal satu sama lain. Mungkin Shikamaru benar kali ini. Meski begitu Temari tetap mencemaskan sesuatu dan ia merasa akan ada sesuatu yang buruk yang akan terjadi.

.

..

...

Satu hal yang Hinata tak tahu adalah bahwa waktu itu Gaara mengikuti Hinata dan Naruto keluar halaman. Dan melihat ketika mereka berdua berpelukan juga ketika Naruto mencium kening Hinata. Sayangnya Gaara sama sekali tak mendengar isi pembicaraan keduanya. Karena ia bersembunyi cukup jauh dari mereka berdua. Serta suara Hinata dan Naruto yang terlalu kecil. Dan kini Gaara merasa terluka, melihat bahwa Hinata yang dipercayainya malah mengkhianatinya. Setelah kedua orang itu masuk ke dalam gedung. Ia pun ikut masuk dan mencari minuman keras yang bisa membuat perasaannya lebih tenang. Gaara sudah meminum cukup banyak alkohol meski belum membuatnya mabuk, tapi saat itu pikirannya cukup berkabut ketika pesta pernikahan itu usai. Dan Hinata mengajak Gaara pulang ke rumah. Tapi Gaara menolak dengan agak kasar. Yang membuat Hinata terkejut karenanya. Gaara memutuskan untuk kembali ke kantor karena pekerjaannya. Dan malam itu ia tak pulang ke rumah. Meninggalkan Hinata menunggunya.

Dimulai dari hari itu dan hari-hari seterusnya, Gaara jarang pulang ke rumah. Ia hanya pulang untuk mandi, makan, dan berganti pakaian. Kemudian kembali lagi ke kantornya. Gaara mengungkapkan bahwa ia sangat sibuk. Dan ketika Hinata datang mengunjunginya, Gaara terlihat berusaha menghindarinya. Gaara memang dekat, tapi Hinata merasa Gaara yang kini tak bisa dijangkaunya. Seakan-akan Gaara membuat dinding pembatas antara mereka berdua. Gaara juga bersikap dingin padanya. Seperti dulu saat mereka pertama bertemu. Hal yang membuat Hinata bingung, apakah ia telah melakukan kesalahan sehingga Gaara menjauhinya. Hinata yang lelah karena terus-menerus tak ditanggapi oleh Gaara, memutuskan untuk menjauh. Secara kasat mata hubungan mereka semakin merenggang. Dan tak ada orang yang menyadari kerenggangan hubungan keduanya. Sebab mereka bersikap biasa di depan orang lain. Sedangkan di belakang, tanpa ada orang yang melihat, mereka sama sekali tak berbicara. Mereka memang tetap bertingkah seperti sepasang suami-istri. Tapi, hubungan mereka dingin. Hinata menjalankan tugasnya sebagai istri yang baik. Dan Gaara menjalankan perannya sebagai kepala keluarga. Mereka berdua memang melakukan hubungan suami-istri, dan di saat-saat itu, mereka menjadi lebih dekat. Namun setelahnya, tiba-tiba saja Gaara kembali menutup diri. Sehingga membuat Hinata bingung, Gaara kembali bersikap dingin padanya. Sungguh ironis bahwa kenyataannya adalah mereka hanya dekat saat berada di dalam kamar. Dan di luar itu, mereka berdua kembali menjadi orang asing.

Beberapa bulan berlalu dengan membosankan bagi Hinata. Ia kesepian karena Temari sedang berada di Konoha, tempat suaminya tinggal. Dan masih beberapa bulan lagi, hingga pasangan itu kembali ke Sunagakure. Hari itu berjalan biasa dan membosankan bagi Hinata. Tak banyak yang harus dilakukan Hinata, selain tugasnya sebagai seorang istri. Terkadang ia ikut membantu di sekolah ninja Sunagakure untuk mengajar. Namun hal itu tetap membosankan bagi Hinata. Ia rindu hari-harinya sebagai ninja Konoha saat menjalankan misi. Hal yang tak mungkin didapatnya sekarang. Ia dilarang mengerjakan misi berbahaya seperti dulu lagi. Ia bahkan tak boleh keluar dari Sunagakure tanpa pengawal. Pernah dulu saat ia pergi mengunjungi ayahnya yang sakit ke Konoha, ia ditemani oleh beberapa orang Chuunin. Itu pun setelah usaha tawar-menawarnya dengan Gaara. Ketika mengingatnya Hinata tersenyum kecil, kejadian itu terjadi sebelum Gaara bersikap aneh seperti sekarang ini.

"_Ada apa?" tanya Gaara, setelah melihat raut wajah cemas pada Hinata._

"_A-Ayahku sakit," jawab Hinata lirih._

"_Kamu mau mengunjunginya?" tanya Gaara._

"_Ya. Bolehkah?" tanya Hinata penuh harap._

_Gaara mengangguk tanda menyetujui. "Aku akan mengirim beberapa Anbu untuk menemanimu."_

"_A-Apa? Ku-kurasa itu terlalu berlebihan. Aku bisa pergi sendiri," balas Hinata._

"_Tidak. Sangat berbahaya bagimu untuk pergi seorang diri. Bagaimanapun kamu istri seorang Kazekage sekarang."_

"_Ta-tapi..." Gaara tidak merespon protes Hinata. Ia tak mau dibantah, Hinata tahu itu. Tapi setidaknya ia bisa menawar bukan? "Bagaimana kalau Chuunin saja. Anbu terlalu berlebihan. Dan bagaimanapun aku tetap seorang ninja. Aku dapat melindungi diriku sendiri. Dan kamu pasti memerlukan Anbu untuk tetap di dekatmu. Juga Jounin," tambah Hinata cepat sebelum Gaara menyuruhnya pergi dengan sekelompok Jounin. "Yang paling utama adalah melindungi desa," kata Hinata dengan sebuah senyum tersungging di bibirnya._

"_Baiklah," kata Gaara mengalah pada Hinata._

"_Terima kasih," kata Hinata sembari memeluk dan mencium pipi Gaara. Yang tak pernah diketahui Hinata adalah saat ia mencium pipi Gaara. Gaara menyunggingkan senyum yang sangat tipis._

Andai semuanya dapat kembali seperti dulu. Saat-saat bahagia bersama Gaara. Yah, meskipun waktu itu ia menjadi bahan tertawaan teman-temannya di Konoha, karena kecemasan Gaara terhadapnya yang terlalu berlebihan. Sepertinya waktu itu Hinata lupa menawar jumlah ninja yang ikut bersamanya. Hinata kembali tersenyum saat memori itu menghampirinya lagi.

_Hinata terpaku melihat jumlah Chuunin yang akan menemaninya ke Konoha. Hinata mengira ia hanya akan ditemani oleh satu atau dua orang Chuunin. Tapi ini jauh dari bayangannya, ada empat orang chuunin yang akan menemaninya. Apa Gaara sudah gila? Ini terlalu berlebihan untuk Hinata. Tapi saat ia melihat Gaara untuk memprotes, Gaara telah lebih dulu membungkam protesnya._

"_Kamu sendiri yang bilang mau ditemani oleh Chuunin," kata Gaara sederhana yang berhasil membungkam aksi protes Hinata yang tak sempat dikeluarkan. Sepertinya Gaara menganut prinsip satu orang anbu sama dengan dua orang Chuunin. Jadi ia yang tadinya mau mengirimkan dua orang anbu beralih mengirimkan empat orang Chuunin. Dan satu di antara Chuunin itu adalah seorang kunoichi. Ia takkan membiarkan Hinata pergi hanya dengan dikelilingi lelaki bukan? Jelas tidak._

_Hinata masih terpaku dan kini wajahnya memerah. Menyadari bahwa Temari dan Kankuro tengah tersenyum-senyum aneh. Di sini saja Hinata sudah mendapatkan senyum aneh yang tepatnya ingin menertawinya. Bagaimana lagi bila ia di Konoha, tempat teman-temannya dan keluarganya berada. Ia pasti akan jadi bahan tertawaan._

_Tepat seperti yang diperkirakan oleh Hinata. Ia memang menjadi bahan tertawaan teman-temannya. Jujur saja teman-temannya tak pernah menyangka bahwa Gaara sang Kazekage Suna itu termasuk ke dalam golongan posesif. Naruto yang merupakan sahabat baik Gaara juga mengatakan bahwa ia tak pernah mengira bahwa Gaara seperti itu. Bagaimanapun sikap Gaara terhadap kedua kakaknya tak sama dengan sikapnya terhadap Hinata. Seperti pada Temari misalnya, ia mengizinkan saja kakak perempuannya itu pergi sendirian ke Konoha terkadang untuk menjalani misi atau sekadar mengunjungi Shikamaru. Dan pernyataan Naruto itu disambut oleh senyum-senyum aneh dari teman-temannya yang lain. Sedang Hinata sendiri merasa kebingungan apakah ada sesuatu yang salah pada dirinya sehingga Gaara dan Neji memiliki sikap posesif terhadapnya. Pernyataan yang dikatakan oleh Hinata tanpa disadarinya itu, ternyata justru mengundang gelak tawa yang semakin riuh dan pertanyaan pun terlontar seperti antara Gaara dan Neji siapa yang lebih posesif? Tentu saja mereka semua yang ada di sana takkan berani mengatakan hal tersebut bila ada Neji dan Gaara. Membayangkannya saja sudah membuat mereka bergidik apalagi kalau hal tersebut sungguh terjadi._

_Yah setidaknya bagi Hinata sendiri, meski ia hanya beberapa hari di Konoha. Tapi ia merasakan perubahan pada diri Ayahnya. Ia merasa Ayahnya sedikit lebih lembut padanya. Ternyata penyakit Ayahnya tak separah yang Hinata duga. Dan setelah Ayahnya cukup kuat untuk sekadar mengobrol ataupun berjalan-jalan. Mereka berdua menikmati kebersamaan yang singkat itu. Hinata tentu saja tak pernah tahu perasaan Ayahnya yang sesungguhnya padanya. Dan Hiashi, sang Ayah pun bukanlah orang yang pandai dalam mengekspresikan perasaannya. Setelah yakin Ayahnya baik-baik saja, Hinata kembali ke Sunagakure dengan beberapa petuah dari Neji, senyum dari Hanabi, dan tentu saja ucapan dingin khas Ayahnya yang mengucapkan salam perpisahan. Tapi, ucapan dingin Ayahnya tak bisa merusak kebahagiaan Hinata setelah sedikit kelembutan dari sang Ayah beberapa hari itu._

Ah ya, kenangan itu menghangatkan perasaan Hinata yang kini sedang sedih. Ia merindukan Gaara yang dulu, Gaara yang bersikap hangat padanya. Gaara yang meskipun terlihat dingin, namun peduli padanya. Kemana sosok Gaara yang itu menghilang. Dan apa penyebabnya? Hinata tak tahu. Ia memang merasa lelah terus-menerus mendapatkan sikap dingin Gaara. Sehingga membuatnya berhenti mencoba. Tapi, kali ini bila ia gagal dan tetap tak menemukan alasan perubahan pada diri Gaara. Ia akan menyerah. Jujur, bagi diri Hinata yang sekarang, Gaara adalah sosok yang berharga. Dan ia perasaannya pada Gaara mulai bertumbuh seiring dengan waktu yang mereka habiskan bersama. Ia tak ingin mengulang kesalahan yang dulu seperti pada Naruto. Ia terlalu penakut, sehingga tak berani mendekati Naruto. Meski pada akhirnya keberanian itu ada dan ia bisa mendekati Naruto. Namun hal itu sudah terlambat. Ia tak mau mengalami hal yang sama pada Gaara. Hinata tahu sekarang belum terlambat, ia bisa mencoba memastikan perasaan Gaara padanya. Dan bila terjadi kemungkinan terburuk, Hinata tahu apa jalan yang akan dipilihnya nanti.

Terakhir R&R ya... sampai jumpa di chap depan^^


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto-sensei

Yak, aku update kelamaan lagi. Maaf banget. Ah maaf juga soalnya kali ini aku gak balas review satu-satu. Jadi aku balas sekali semua. Gak papakan? Bagi yang berharap GaaHina baikan. Sayang sekali mereka belum baikan, chap kemarin adalah awal konflik, jadi chap ini konfliknya masih ada. Dan untuk NaruSaku aku gak bakal buat mereka bersama lagi, jadi sory banget. Ah, dan soal tamat di chap berapa, kemungkinan 3-4 chap lagi. Trus juga gak ada SasuHina. Sekali lagi maaf karena kelamaan hingga sampai lupa. Hehe...^.^

Special thanks buat Rie-K, Mimi love, Vivinetaria, Himeka Kyousuke, Ryougaku Nhanda, Mizuki Kana, Wely, shichanhallyu, minatsuki heartnet, gaahina lover, tsuki sora, blue night-chan, widiwMin, OraRi HinaRa, uchihyuu nagisa, CharLene Choi, Animea Lover Ya-ha(nea kan? Kamu suka Hiruma jugakah? Aku juga. Haha...), Rie Mizuki, Desti, sunny, Cerry kuchiki, mayraa, LeEdachi aRdian lau, lightning, and all silent reader...

Desert

Chapter 6

Hinata berjalan menuju ke kantor Kage dengan membawa makanan untuk Gaara. Ia harap kali ini sambutan Gaara terhadapnya akan lebih baik dari hari sebelumnya. Namun sayangnya Hinata salah, sambutan yang didapatnya tetap sama. Tatapan dan ucapan yang datar.

"Letakkan saja di sana. Kamu bisa pulang sekarang," kata Gaara. Kata-kata yang sama dalam beberapa hari ini. Dalam kata-kata itu secara tak langsung, Gaara mengusir Hinata untuk keluar dari kantornya. Bahkan sebelum Hinata dapat berkata sepatah katapun.

"A-aku letakkan disini ya. Baiklah, aku kembali dulu. Selamat bekerja Gaara-kun." Dan kata-kata yang samapun terlontar dari mulut Hinata selama beberapa hari ini. Sama seperti biasanya, Gaara tak membalas ucapan itu bahkan melihat ke arah Hinata pun tidak. Hinata hanya menghela nafas pasrah dan keluar dari ruangan itu. Sungguh ironis bagi diri Hinata bahwa keadaannya sekarang dengan gosip yang beredar di desa sangatlah bertolak belakang. Ya, ia tahu mengenai gosip tentang kemesraannya dengan Gaara. Dimana Hinata selalu datang untuk membawakan makanan untuk Gaara. Penduduk desa menganggap hal itu romantis dan menganggap bahwa Gaara dan Hinata adalah pasangan harmonis. Sungguh rasanya Hinata ingin menangis kala mendengar hal itu. Padahal pada kenyataannya ia sedang berusaha menjaga hubungannya dengan Gaara. Sampai sekarang ia tak tahu apa yang menyebabkan perubahan sikap Gaara. Hinata ingin bertanya, namun terlalu takut dengan sikap dingin Gaara padanya.

Seperti biasa Hinata berjalan pulang ke rumah. Namun hari ini, Hinata merasa kecapekan. Mungkin disebabkan karena ia terlalu stres dengan masalahnya yang mengakibatkan ia kurang tidur. Belum lagi suhu udara Sunagakure yang sangat panas semakin membuat kepala Hinata pusing. Hingga akhirnya ia jatuh pingsan.

.

..

...

"Apa anda baik-baik saja Hinata-sama?" tanya sebuah suara.

Hinata mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali sebelum mengalihkan pandang ke suara yang memanggilnya. Ia menatap heran pada seorang perempuan yang mengenakan pakaian berwarna putih.

"Ah, maafkan saya karena belum memperkenalkan diri. Nama saya adalah Mitsuki Ai. Saya adalah seorang kunoichi medis. Anda sedang berada di rumah sakit sekarang. Tadi anda ditemukan pingsan di jalan dekat kantor Kazekage," jelas Mitsuki.

Hinata mengangguk pelan tanda mengerti. Sebelum ia merespon lebih lanjut. Kunoichi itu sudah lebih dahulu berkata, "Ah, Hinata-sama sebaiknya anda makan dengan teratur serta jangan terlalu lelah ataupun stres. Hal itu tidak baik untuk janin anda."

"A-Apa?" respon Hinata bingung.

"Eh, apa anda belum tahu bahwa anda mengandung?" tanya Mitsuki bingung.

Hinata mengangguk pelan. Mitsuki tersenyum, "Kalau begitu izinkan saya untuk menjadi orang pertama yang mengucapkan selamat pada anda, Hinata-sama. Ini sungguh sebuah berita gembira."

"Terima kasih Mitsuki-san. Dan tidak perlu bicara terlalu formal denganku. Cukup Hinata saja," kata Hinata dengan senyum tipis.

"Ah, baiklah," kata Mitsuki dengan senyum.

"Dan aku punya sebuah permintaan. Maukah kamu merahasiakan tentang kehamilanku," pinta Hinata.

"Eh, kenapa?" kata Mitsuki bingung. Sejenak kemudian ia tersenyum lebar pada Hinata. "Oh saya mengerti. Anda mau membuat kejutan untuk Kazekage-sama rupanya."

Hinata tersenyum tipis, tidak menanggapi pernyataan itu. Beberapa saat kemudian Mitsuki keluar dari ruangan Hinata. Ia berkata bahwa Hinata sudah boleh pulang serta memberi beberapa obat-obatan untuk menjaga kondisi Hinata.

"Bagaimana ini?" kata Hinata pada dirinya sendiri sembari mengelus pelan perutnya. "Apa yang harus kulakukan sekarang?"

.

..

...

"Gaara, aku ingin bicara denganmu?" kata Hinata dengan suara penuh tekad. Ia akan tetap di keputusan awalnya. Ia dan Gaara harus bicara dan menyelesaikan masalah ini. Bila hal yang buruk terjadi, ia akan melaksanakan keputusannya. Tidak peduli meski ia kini dalam keadaan hamil. Ia tidak bisa terus-menerus dalam keadaan seperti ini. Ia butuh kejelasan.

Gaara tak menanggapi perkataan Hinata sehingga membuat Hinata berteriak kesal. "Ada apa denganmu! Aku tak mengerti! Kamu tiba-tiba berubah menjadi aneh!"

"Gaara bisakah kamu sedikit lebih peduli. Aku tahu kita menikah karena perjanjian. Tapi aku tidak tahan hidup seperti ini," kata Hinata pelan. Matanya mulai berair.

"Lalu apa yang kamu harapkan? Kamu bisa keluar dari perjanjian ini jika kamu mau. Aku akan menjelaskannya pada tetua," jawab Gaara.

"Perjanjian? Apa hanya itu yang kamu pikirkan. Aku sungguh tak mengerti dirimu Gaara," kata Hinata sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya bingung. Air mata mengalir jatuh ke pipi Hinata.

Gaara diam tak merspon.

"Aku lelah dengan semua ini Gaara. Aku berada di tempat asing yang tak kukenal sendirian. Menikah dengan seseorang yang baru kulihat sekali saat ujian Chuunin. Menikah karena perjanjian. Menikah dengan seseorang yang tak kukenal. Aku merasa terasing dan bingung."

Gaara menutup matanya perlahan, namun ia masih diam tak merespon.

"Aku berharap meski kita tak saling kenal. Kita bisa saling mengenal satu sama lain selama menjalani pernikahan ini. Tapi aku salah."

Gaara membuka matanya perlahan, "Pergilah..." kata Gaara dengan nada dingin.

Hanya satu kata yang didapatkan Hinata. Sesungguhnya apa yang Hinata harapkan akan ia dapatkan dari Gaara. Harusnya ia tahu bahwa Gaara takkan peduli padanya dan terlebih lagi pada janin yang ada dalam kandungan Hinata.

Hinata menatap Gaara kosong. Ia berjalan ke kamar mengambil beberapa perhiasan miliknya yang diberikan kepada Hinata oleh keluarga Hyuuga. Membungkusnya dengan sebuah kain dan kemudian keluar dari kamar. Ia tak membawa barang lain, karena itu bukan miliknya.

Hinata menatap Gaara untuk terakhir kalinya, berharap bahwa Gaara akan melarangnya pergi. Memeluknya dan memintanya agar tetap tinggal. Namun hal itu tak pernah terjadi. Hinata melepas cincin yang telah menghiasi jarinya selama ini. Pengikatnya dengan Gaara. ia meletakkan cincin itu di meja terdekat. Kemudian Hinata menutup matanya pelan, menarik napas dan kemudian menghembuskannya. Ia membuka matanya dan berkata dengan tegas, "Aku pergi."

Dan kemudian terdengar suara pintu dibanting. Berakhir sudah.

.

..

...

Hinata POV

Sekarang kemana aku bisa pergi. Aku sudah tak bisa tinggal di Sunagakure lagi. Kembali ke Konoha pun tak bisa. Ayah pasti takkan memaafkanku atas apa yang kulakukan. Terlebih karena janin ini.

Ya, tak boleh ada yang tahu tentang keberadaan anak yang akan lahir ini. Aku harus menutup mulut kunoichi bernama Mitsuki itu sebelum aku meninggalkan Sunagakure. Aku berjalan menuju rumah sakit untuk mencari Mitsuki. Aku bertanya pada seorang kunoichi medis yang kutemui di sana. Dan ia menceritakan padaku hal yang luar biasa. Ternyata Mitsuki bekerja di sini karena gaji yang didapatnya lebih besar dari gaji yang bisa didapatkannya di desa kelahirannya. Ternyata Ibu Mitsuki sakit parah dan ia membutuhkan uang yang banyak untuk membeli obat-obatan ibunya. Namun ia mengkhawatirkan kesehatan ibunya. Tadi sore ia mendapat kabar dari adik perempuannya yang menjaga ibunya bahwa sakit ibunya kambuh lagi. Sepertinya ia bisa memanfaatkan hal ini. Sungguh Hinata tak menyangka bahwa Mitsuki memiliki masalah seperti itu. Terutama karena sikapnya yang ceria.

Dan ya, sesuai dugaanku. Mitsuki menerima perhiasan yang kuberikan padanya untuk membeli obat ibunya. Meski awalnya ia menolak, tetapi setelah aku menceritakan keadaannya. Mitsuki menyetujuinya. Ia akan tutup mulut soal kehamilanku. Dan berjanji padaku bahwa ia akan mengembalikan pinjaman itu suatu saat nanti. Mitsuki juga mengajak aku untuk tinggal di kampung halamannya sementara aku belum menemukan tempat tujuan. Aku pikir itu ide yang cukup bagus. Terutama karena kondisiku yang sekarang ini.

Malam ini juga, kami berdua meninggalkan Sunagakure. Tentunya setelah Mitsuki mengirim pesan tentang kepergiannya. Karena penampilanku akan menyolok dan terutama warna mataku ini.

Mitsuki mengatakan akan lebih baik jika aku memotong rambutku lebih pendek. Aku meyetujuinya. Ternyata Mitsuki cukup ahli dalam hal ini. Hasilnya lumayan bagus. Nah, sekarang masalahnya adalah warna mataku. Orang-orang akan langsung mengenaliku jika begini. Mitsuki mengambil sebuah kacamata dan memberikannya padaku. Aku merasa sedikit tak nyaman saat mengenakannya. Tapi paling tidak dengan keadaan ini orang-orang takkan sadar kalau aku adalah Hinata Hyuuga, istri sang Kazekage. Beruntung karena sekarang malam hari. Aku dan Mitsuki pergi meninggalkan Sunagakure, tanpa satupun orang yang menyadari kepergiaan kami.

.

..

...

Normal POV

"APPPPAAAA!"

"Temari, jangan berteriak. Telingaku sakit," kata Shikamaru.

Temari melotot padanya seakan menyuruh Shikamaru untuk diam. Lalu ia mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Tsunade. "Bagaimana bisa?" tuntut Temari meminta jawaban.

"Sudah kukatakan padamu aku tak tahu. Sepertinya adikmu dan Hinata bertengkar atau apalah. Dan adikmu mengira bahwa Hinata kembali ke Konoha, maka ia mengirimkan surat perjanjian yang baru. Isinya kira-kira bahwa hubungan pernikahan mereka akan dibatalkan dan perjanjian kedua desa akan dibicarakan lagi. Nah, masalahnya Hinata tak kembali ke sini. Sekarang keluarga Hyuuga sedang heboh karena hal ini. Dan aku harus menghadapi keluhan mereka. Lelahnya..." omel Tsunade.

Temari melotot mendengar perkataan terakhir Tsunade, "Lalu, dimana Hinata?"

"Entahlah dia hilang. Aku akan mengirim sebuah tim untuk mencari Hinata," kata Tsunade. Lalu ia melanjutkan, "Alasanku memanggilmu ke sini karena tetua Sunagakure mengirimiku surat. Tampaknya adikmu sedang kacau sekarang. Kankuro dan tetua berusaha bicara dengannya, namun tak ada hasil. Jadi tetua Sunagakure berharap kamu dapat membujuk Gaara untuk bicara akan apa yang terjadi. Mereka memintaku untuk mengiznkanku agar kamu beserta Shikamaru segera kembali ke Sunagakure. Keadaan di sana sepertinya agak sedikit ricuh. Di sini juga ricuh sih kalau boleh dibilang. Sungguh adikmu itu membawa masalah saja untukku padahal masalah yang kutangani sudah cukup banyak," geram Tsunade.

Temari sama sekali tak menanggapi keluhan Tsunade, "Aku akan kembali ke Suna sekarang," kata Temari dan segera berjalan keluar menyeret Shikamaru.

"TUNGGU!" teriak Tsunade panik. "Sebelum kamu kembali, kamu harus menemaniku untuk menghadapi klan Hyuuga. Bagaimanapun ini semua gara-gara adikmu!" protes Tsunade.

"Aku yakin Hokage-sama bisa menghadapi mereka," kata Temari dengan senyum manis.

"Oh, ayolah! Bantu aku, mereka bahkan lebih menyeramkan daripada tetua Konoha. Padahal tetua Konoha sudah cukup menyebalkan," pinta Tsunade dengan sedikit memelas.

"Maaf sekali Hokage-sama, tapi aku buru-buru," dengan itu Temari serta Shikamaru meninggalkan ruangan Hokage.

"Ooh bagaimana ini?" tanya Tsunade pasrah. Beberapa saat kemudian Shizune, Sakura, dan Ino masuk ke dalam ruangan Hokage.

"Tsunade-sama, operasi terhadap buronan itu berhasil. Apa kami harus langsung memindahkannya ke dalam sel atau ia tetap di rumah sakit dulu?" tanya Sakura.

"Biar ia di rumah sakit dulu. Aku akan menugaskan beberapa Chuunin untuk mengawasinya," kata Tsunade.

"Baik Tsunade-sama," jawab Sakura dan Ino kompak.

"Tsunade-sama, klan Hyuuga mengirim pesan bahwa mereka tak bisa datang ke kantor Hokage karena keadaan yang sedikit ricuh di kediaman Hyuuga. Dan mengharapkan kesediaan Tsunade-sama untuk mendatangi kediaman Hyuuga," kata Shizune.

Tsunade menatap Shizune dengan pandangan 'astaga kamu pasti bercanda' lalu ia segera mengeluarkan tatapan memelasnya. "Shizune, temani aku ke kediaman Hyuuga."

Shizune tersenyum tipis, "Maafkan aku Tsunade-sama. Namun aku harus mengatur ulang jadwal anda dan menghubungi beberapa orang tentang hal ini. Kalau begitu aku pergi dulu," kata Shizune dan segera keluar dari ruangan Hokage.

Pergi ke kediaman Hyuuga dalam keadaan sekarang jelas akan membawa petaka. Lebih baik kabur sebelum disuruh ikut pergi, pikir Sakura dan Ino kompak.

"Ah, kami juga harus pergi sekarang. Ada pasien yang menunggu," kata Ino.

"Kami pergi dulu Tsunade-sama," kata Sakura. Dan segera saja mereka berdua lari dari kantor hokage.

Sungguh Tsunade tak pernah memimpikan nasibnya akan seperti ini. Tak ada yang lebih buruk dibandingkan menghadapi sekumpulan Hyuuga yang panik. Dan ia diminta datang ke kediaman Hyuuga. Sungguh itu artinya ia akan mengumpankan diri ke sekumpulan singa kelaparan. Apakah terlalu berlebihan? Tidak, jelas tidak berlebihan. Kenapa ini harus terjadi padanya? Murid-muridnya pun meninggalkan dirinya seorang diri. Apakah ini hukuman karena ia tak berhenti berjudi? Ia janji akan berhenti berjudi, jika keluar dengan selamat dari kediaman Hyuuga. Semoga mukjizat itu benar-benar ada. Karena ia Tsunade sang Hokage benar-benar membutuhkan mukjizat saat ini.

.

..

...

"Bagaimana menurutmu Shika?" tanya Temari.

"Kalau melihat dari keadaan ini. Aku rasa ini karena ulah adikmu sendiri. Bagaimanapun adikmu itu cenderung tak peka," kata Shikamaru.

"Kamu sendiri juga tak peka," ejek Temari.

"Aku bukannya tak peka. Tapi aku malas merepotkan diri ke hal-hal seperti itu," jawab Shikamaru.

"Huh. Dasar pemalas! Kenapa aku bisa menikah denganmu sih?" tanya Temari pada dirinya sendiri.

"Karena tak ada orang lain yang mau menikahimu selain aku," jawab Shikamaru.

"Apa katamu!" desis Temari. Temari bersiap mengeluarkan kipasnya.

"Uhm.. Temari. Takkah sebaiknya kita buru-buru?" tanya Shikamaru.

"Haah... ya benar. Ayo..."

Untunglah berkat otak Shikamaru yang cemerlang. Ia berhasil menyelamatkan diri dari serangan Temari. Sungguh kehidupan rumah tangga yang meriah bukan?

.

..

...

Di sinilah Tsunade berada sekarang. Duduk bersimpuh di sebuah ruangan di kediaman Hyuuga. Ruangan ini cukup besar dilengkapi dengan tatami dan pintu geser. Khas rumah tradisional Jepang. Namun sayangnya, aura yang menguar dari orang-orang yang berada dalam ruangan ini sungguh tak mengenakkan. Mereka telah berbicara selama kurang lebih satu jam dan belum mencapai kesepakatan. Entah apa yang mereka ributkan. Perjanjian antara Konoha dan Sunagakure, pernikahan yang seharusnya tak dilakukan, kemana hilangnya Hinata, dan beberapa hal lain. Sungguh Tsunade tak peduli pada hal itu. Yang ia pedulikan adalah keadaan kakinya yang kesemutan dan seakan mati rasa. Bagaimana bisa para Hyuuga itu duduk bersimpuh dengan tenang seperti itu tanpa merasa pegal, sementara ia yang merupakan kunoichi medis nomor satu merasakan pegal? Sungguh ironis rasanya. Tsunade pun tak bisa berbuat banyak untuk mengurangi mati rasa kakinya. Ia tak mungkin menyembuhkan kakinya kalau ia menggerakkan kakinya sedikit saja agar bisa melepas lelah, ia langsung ditatap tajam oleh semua orang yang ada di ruangan ini.

"Saya harap Tsunade-sama akan mengirim tim untuk mencari Hinata," pinta Hiashi.

"Tentu saja," jawab Tsunade.

"Ini semua terjadi karena Ayah dan tetua klan memaksa Hinata-nee menikah dengan orang itu," teriak Hanabi.

"Jaga ucapan anda, Hanabi-sama," ucap salah seorang tetua.

"Maafkan saya. Tetapi saya sependapat dengan Hanabi-sama. Tak seharusnya menikahkan Hinata-sama karena sebuah perjanjian antar desa," kata Neji tenang.

"Ini bukan sekadar perjanjian, tapi perjanjian damai menyangkut kedua desa. Dan hal ini akan membawa keuntungan besar bagi desa," jawab tetua yang lain.

"Lalu lihat apa yang terjadi sekarang? Ini semua karena kalian hanya memikirkan keuntungan. Kalian bahkan tega menjual Hinata-nee untuk itu," kata Hanabi lagi.

"Cukup Hanabi," tegas Hiashi. "Bagaimana menurut anda, Tsunade-sama? Haruskah kita mengadakan pertemuan dan meminta maaf atas hilangnya Hinata pada pihak Sunagakure?"

"Ya. Tentu saja," jawab Tsunade.

"Tapi Hiashi-sama, kepergian Hinata-sama pasti karena ulah sang Kazekage. Untuk apa kita meminta maaf pada mereka," kata Neji.

"Benar kata Neji-nii ayah," dukung Hanabi. "Tsunade-sama, mohon izinkan saya untuk ikut dalam misi pencarian Hinata-nee," pinta Hanabi pada Tsunade.

"Baiklah, aku rasa itu cukup bagus. Aku akan memasukkanmu ke dalam tim Hinata yang dulu. Dan mengirim kalian bertiga dalam misi ini," kata Tsunade.

"Tsunade-sama, izinkan saya ikut serta dalam misi ini juga," pinta Neji.

Belum sempat Tsunade menjawab, ia telah lebih dulu disela salah seorang tetua, "Tidak bisa. Hanabi adalah sang heiress setelah kepergian Hinata. Ia tak bisa mengikuti misi ini. Ia harus tetap berada di lingkungan Konoha. Dan Neji juga tak boleh mengikuti misi ini, ia harus membantu Hanabi dalam latihannya. Saya akan mengirimkan Hyuuga yang lain untuk mengikuti misi ini."

"Tapi..."

Dan perdebatan terus berlanjut. Kapan ini semua akan berakhir? Tsunade sudah tak tahu lagi. Ia pasrah menerima nasibnya. Kakinya pegal sekali dan mati rasa. Ia tak yakin akan dapat berjalan dengan baik setelah semua ini. Sungguh ia pasti akan membalas anak itu karena telah membuatnya berada dalam keadaan ini. Apa sih yang dia pikirkan hingga membuat Hinata kabur? Astaga sungguh mereka berdua terlalu kekanak-kanakkan. Bertengkar lalu kabur. Dari semua itu, initak ada hubungannya dengan Tsunade, kehidupan rumah tangga Kazekage bukan tanggung jawab Tsunade kan? Lalu kenapa? Kenapa ia harus mengalami semua penderitaan ini hanya karena sesuatu yang bukan ulahnya? Sungguh ironis bukan.

Rasanya ini jadi chapter yang cukup sedih. Yah tapi setidaknya ada Tsunade yang menghibur kita, berharap bahwa Hokage kita tercinta dapat keluar dengan selamat. Uhm, tepatnya dapat berjalan dengan normal setelah keluar dari kediaman Hyuuga. Ohya, soal GaaHina tetap melakukan 'itu' soalnya aku kepengen ngehadirin dedek bayi. Jadi yah gitu, apa agak maksa ya? Ohya, para readers ada saran gak buat nama anak GaaHina? Nah, jangan lupa reviewnya ya... sampai jumpa lagi^^


End file.
